


Meet Me By The Sea

by Sillysbarka16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Avian Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Merman Lance, Minor Character Death, Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Build, mermaid au, merman hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: Lance is a curious merman who loves to explore dangerous areas, including the surface. Keith is an avian who manages to fall into the water, saved by the merman. Their worlds collide, their relationship building as they spend time together. Perhaps, in time, it could grow to be more then friendship.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite au's, had to write my own. Figured might as well share it, right?

Lance always had a habit of being where he wasn’t supposed to. He loved trenches and exploring their depths, coral reefs that held the most dangerous corals to his kind and ship graveyards. He loved to explore, to learn about the world he lived in.

He loved visiting the surface, lounging about with his torso above the water on rocks near the shore. He loved watching the people of the land and sky, from a safe distance of course.

Lance got into trouble frequently for his reckless behaviour. Merfolk were known throughout the world, that they existed, yet they were elusive and there was no evidence to suggest their current existence. No photos had been taken, no scales found, no bodies washed on shore. Lance’s curiosity had the potential to jeopardise all this secrecy for the rest of his species.

His best friend was also a merman, Hunk was his name. He had a stunning golden tail that seemed to glow without even trying. Lance had known Hunk all his life, their families having been close.

Unfortunately for Hunk, it also meant he went on far too many sketchy trips with Lance, ship graveyards and trenches alike. Lance was no fool, despite what was said about him. Hunk never went with him to coral fields, due to how dangerous they were, however Hunk forced Lance to promise to tell him whenever he planned to go, and the exact details of his trip. It was a small price to pay for Hunk not telling his sister.

Hunk refused to join Lance at the surface also, though he was bitterly aware of his visits. The merman had long since given up trying to dissuade the other, just trying to keep him safe.

Lance had recently noticed a group of winged humans, avian’s, they were called, had moved to the surrounding seaside town. After hearing about it, Lance had been visiting the surface neigh daily, simply trying to catch a glimpse of a winged human. Avian’s never travelled near water, much less lived near it. It was their natural enemy. If their wings became wet, they could easily drown, weighed down by their own feathers. Wet feathers couldn’t fly.

Merfolk held the opposite weakness, if their scales became too dry in the open air, they would flake, stiffen, fall off. Lance knew all this, which made him both cautious and curious regarding the surface. He took great pride in his scales, cleaned them meticulously everyday.

His scales were a vibrant gradient of blues, at his hip where it became it tale the scales were a deep cobalt blue, lightening at his tail fin to rich Maya blue. His dorsal fins and fins that extended from his scales, each one crucial and tulle like, were a similar light shade of blue to his tail fin. Small scales littered his hands and shoulders, a light crystal blue, similar to the scales beneath his eyes.

Lance told Hunk where he was headed, as per their agreement, Hunk had heard about the new avian’s and was curious despite himself. He would never join Lance though, he didn’t want to risk his scales, nor their secret, for sheer curiosity.

The curious merman swam to the surface, checking around for any signs of close human activity. No boats, no surfers could be seen, not this far out, so close to the dangerous rip. Dangerous to humans, not to him.

Lance pulled his torso out of the water and onto his favourite rock, peeking over the top to watch the shore. His blue eyes were enhanced for sight, pupils almost more slits then circles. They were designed to make deep sea exploration possible, as well as nocturnal habits, though Lance used them to watch people from a distance, as well as trench exploration.

The shore had several people today, though Lance wasn’t surprised. The surface weather was lovely this time of year. It warmed the water, just shy of being unpleasant for the pod, who’d spent years off the coasts of the arctic.

Lance watched the shore, disappointed when he couldn’t see any winged people. It wasn’t surprising, of course. It was dangerous, if they fell into the water, they risked their lives. Lance’s curiosity wasn’t enough to wish it upon the avians either.

Humans were splashing about the whitewash, where Lance sometimes liked to swim. It was incredibly dangerous however, if he got beached no one would know where he was, and merfolk wouldn’t risk their own lives to save his. The waves were enjoyable though, forming so differently then they did in deep water.

Lance heard a screech that made him look up, eyes wide as he saw a figure plummeting towards the water, wings flared in a vain attempt to halt their fall. Lance watched on in horror as the avian couldn’t steer themselves away from the water, heading straight towards Lance.

The merman watched, sliding into the water and swimming with his head above the water, moving towards the avian’s proposed destination. The avian just kept falling, effort to stall their fall ended, seemingly accepting defeat. Lance’s heart broke at the pitiful sight, trying to place himself where he thought the avian might land.

A loud splash sounded, the avian finally breaching the waters surface. Lance dove beneath the waves, searching for the quickly descending body of the drowning avian.

He spotted the avian, a man, who appeared to be fruitlessly kicking to the surface. Lance swam faster then he’d thought possible, reaching the avian man, who watched him with quickly vanishing consciousness.

Lance grabbed hold of the man’s arm, holding tightly as he pulled him from his decent, steadying them in the water. He shifted his hold, so he had a hand around the avian’s waist, the other helping his tail propel them to the surface.

If Lance had thought this would be easy, he was wrong. He understood now how easy it was for an avian to drown, because this man was _heavy_ , dead weight in the water, wings wide and dragging through the water, hindering their progress.

Thankfully, Lance was stronger than he looked, spent whatever time he could strengthening himself. He’d done it because of his trench hobby, in case he ever needed a brisk escape, or a shipwreck collapsed onto him and he needed to lift it off. He was no fool, he wanted to survive.

The surface got closer, Lance struggling the closer they got, grabbing hold of the rock the second he could. The avian’s head finally breached the surface, though he made no outward signs of noticing.

Lance panicked, dumping the avian’s upper body onto the rock, trying to see if he was still breathing, pressing a hand hard on his chest.

A moment later, the avian coughed, spluttering mouthfuls of sea water. Lance sighed in relief; the man was ok. Lance had saved him.

The avian’s eyes widened as he suddenly took in what was happening, where he was, that he wasn’t alone. His wings shifted uselessly, too heavy to lift above the water.

Lance finally took the opportunity to admire the fallen avian, for he’d never seen one before, much less this close. His wings were long, each individual wing as long as the merman’s whole body, their feathers a beautiful crimson red. Lance itched to touch them, but he restrained. He hated when anyone touched his tail, he was sure the avian felt the same.

The man stared at Lance, dark eyes piercing. Lance brought a webbed hand above the water and waved, giving him a toothy grin, and exposing the row of sharp, pointed teeth he possessed.

“Hey, I’m Lance,” the merman said, still smiling pleasantly.

The avian stared at him for a moment, blinking, “Keith,” he said slowly, leaning up onto his arms to get a better look at the merman.

Lance watched the avian, Keith, idly push his legs through the water, noticing the blocks on his feet. Keith’s eyes followed Lance’s, lifting a leg above the water. The movement cost his balance on the rock and he scrambled back up to safety.

“I wasn’t planning on going swimming today,” Keith said, looking at the sky miserably.

Lance nodded; thankful he hadn’t been intentionally trying to drown himself. Lance had heard it was one of the worst ways to go.

“I guess you’re lucky I was,” the cheerful merman declared.

“How come you’re so far out?” Keith asked, gesturing to the faraway shoreline. Lance blinked, realising the avian was under the impression Lance was human. Boy was _he_ in for a surprise.

“I’m not supposed to be this close, actually.” He took a hand and grabbed hold of the rock for balance, flicking his tail above the water for a brief moment, though it was enough to make Keith’s eyes widen.

“You’re a mermaid?”

Lance blinked for a moment, then clucked his tongue and tilted his head away, offended, “last I checked, merman.”

Keith remained frozen, still in shock at the discovery of the merman beside him. He was _talking_ to a merman. A merman had saved his life. “I’m sorry, I’ve only heard stories about mermaids.”

Lance shrugged, tail flickering beneath him gently, fins flaring out at the mild current, “I suppose it was the maidens who liked to watch the ships.”

“So that’s true then?” Keith asked, his eyes wide.

“In so many words, they never meant for anyone to get hurt, just to have an audience. They were stopped… though not before the rumours began, I guess.” The merman explained, tail twitching at revealing the information to the human.

“Amazing, that’s amazing.” Keith said, awe filling his voice.

Lance felt colour filling his cheeks as he watched Keith, “It’s no flight.”

At the reminder, Keith looked at his wings miserably, Lance prodding him to explain, “I was travelling, and thought I could make it. Cocky, my brother would say. Everyone knows not to fly over the ocean in case we fatigue.”

He sighed, looking back at Lance, who was watching him with his vibrant, careful blue eyes, “almost made it too, that’s the worst part. Falling and seeing the shore.” His eyes never left Lance’s as he spoke, the merman entranced.

Lance nodded, finally understanding the avian. Cocky was something Lance was familiar with himself, given his numerous trips to the coral reefs, the shipwrecks, the trenches.

“I’m no stranger to risks myself. For that, you should be thankful.”

Keith’s eyes widened once more, before he smiled, revealing a row of blunt teeth. Lance stared at them, barely resisting the urge to leap out of the water and run his fingers over the exposed teeth.

“Thank you, for saving my life.”

“You’re welcome, Keith. but you’re not exactly saved yet. We’re kinda a ways from shore, and your wings won’t dry here. _And_ the rock kinda gets covered by water at high tide…” he drawled, looking at the shore, so close yet so far.

“So that’s cool,” Keith muttered, looking at the shore wistfully.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

Keith nodded, “I’m all ears, Lance. Unless your plan is to eat me.”

Lance made a face, appalled by the suggestion, “gross, all those feathers? Not for me thanks.”

Keith laughed, amused, “guess those stories are false.”

“If anyone ever told you we like to eat your corpses, you’re wrong. Though we do bury them in great honour, it’s not your fault your wings cannot handle the water.” He paused, then stared at Keith intensely, “if you ever tell anyone, I’ll drag you under myself.”

“Got it, secret burials. Does explain things though.”

“We like to honour those fallen, humans and avians alike.”

Keith appeared both pleased and curious. There was so much they didn’t know about the other, not just their species. Lance wanted to know more, he _craved_ it.

Lance gazed at the sky, then down at the water, finally landing on Keith’s form. “I have to get something, ok? It’ll help you swim. I might even be able to convince my friend, he’s stronger than me.”

“I guess I’ll wait here?” Keith sounded unsure and Lance grinned.

“Unless you wanna be found at the bottom of the ocean, I think that’s a good idea, yes.”

“Do you remember where it is?”

Lance waved a webbed hand, “have some faith, my avian friend. I’ve visited this rock for years. It’s the perfect viewing platform.” He gestured at the shore behind them, Keith nodding in understanding.

Keith relaxed onto the rock, wincing as the water tugged at his wings, still floating beneath him.

“If anyone comes who isn’t me, a shark for example, stay still. No one likes the taste of human, not even them. That’s another myth. Probably so humans can get away with murder.” The merman said with a shrug.

Keith nodded, concerned about the apparent danger of the water and Lance gave him a cheerful grin, exposing all his sharp teeth, Keith wincing at the sight.

“Won’t be long, promise.”

With that, Lance ducked beneath the waves, his tail gliding through the water powerfully, propelling himself forwards. He reached the pod, spotting Hunk near the edge of their grounds, chatting with his friend. Lance greeted both Hunk and Shay, then proceeded to drag the fellow merman to the side, Hunk’s face already beginning to fall.

“No, Lance, whatever it is, no. I like having all my fins.”

Lance wasn’t deterred, “so do I. I need your help. And some rope.”

Hunk sighed, watching as Lance swam to his collection, “you’re the one that collects the stuff.”

“Yes, well. I need some now.” He was a collector, after all. Had found things in shipwrecks he’d thought could be useful, or on the sea floor. He was glad he had, now.

“You don’t need my help,” Hunk said, still hesitating, even as Lance pulled out thick ropes.

Lance watched his friend for a moment, then scanned their area, not finding another soul within hearing distance. “I really do, Hunk. You’re stronger than me, I need your help to get something to shore.”

Hunk must have heard the desperation in his friend’s voice, for he sighed and reluctantly agreed, “fine, but you owe me one.”

Lance cheered and hugged his best friend, pulling him towards the surface. Hunk paused the closer they got, seeing the pair of humanoid legs dangling in the water, blocks still on his lower appendages. Lance was curious as to what their purpose was, it didn’t look helpful in the water.

“Lance, what did you do?”

The merman in question held up his hands in defence, “I didn’t kidnap him, Hunk. He was drowning and I saved him. But I don’t have the strength to get him to shore alone.”

“Can’t he just swim?”

“He’s… no, Hunk, he really can’t. come, time is not our friend.”

Hunk grumbled the whole way to the surface, though Lance paid him no mind. High tide was nearly upon them, Keith needed to get to dry land and soon. Lance wasn’t sure why he cared so much about this, about Keith surviving, but he did. He really did. He wanted to do something good with his explorations.

It helped Keith was attractive and totally Lance’s type.

The mermen glanced at each other as they approached the avian, Hunk’s eyes widening as he noticed the feathers dragging in the water. Hunk looked to the sky in exasperation, “Lance, what did you _do_?”

“He fell, I saved him.” Lance replied blankly, shrugging. He then breached the surface, startling Keith, who slipped on the rock. Lance reacted quickly, helping to keep the avian afloat and out of the water.

Hunk’s head was centimetres before the surface, visible to those above, his eyes almost glowing. Lance rolled his own, but Keith was startled, eyes glancing between the two mermen nervously.

“That’s Hunk, the big scaredy cat,” he said pointedly.

Hunk’s head was above the water in the next second, lips set in a deep frown, “I am not, Lance. Just cautious. What do we even know about this guy? For all we know, he planned all this to catch someone like you!”

Lance shook his head, “no Hunk, I don’t think so. Besides, he’s at our mercy here. No one knows where he is, they can’t exactly see us from the shore.”

“I didn’t,” Keith’s voice piped up, both merman’s eyes snapping to his, “plan this, I mean. I’m really grateful for your friend. He saved my life.” The amount of honesty in his voice seemed to impress Hunk, who relented.

Lance saw the exact moment Hunk decided he liked the guy, it was written on his face, the big softy.

“I’m Hunk, Lance’s sensible friend.”

Lance waved him off, grinning, “life’s no fun without risks. Keithy here knows that.”

“Why were you flying above the water?” Hunk asked, then said, “it’s as bad as Lance, swimming through the corals. Eventually you’ll fall.”

Lance was grinning, “scaredy cat.” Keith gave an amused smile at Lance’s words, broadening Lance’s smile.

“I was trying to prove myself, I guess the rest of the flock came the normal way, by car. I tried to fly. Didn’t quite work,” he waved a hand at the water.

“Evidently,” Lance hummed.

“You did get to meet a merman though,” Hunk noted.

“Guess I did,” Keith agreed with a small nod.

Lance snorted, “he thought I was human.”

Hunk laughed at that, “as if a human had the strength to pull you up. They’ve tried. That’s always the saddest.” His voice fell, both mermen’s gazes falling.

Keith’s eyes widened, “why don’t you help?”

Lance and Hunk shared a glance, “we would if we could. It’s just… usually, we’re too late. And avians aren’t light, most of us would struggle with what I did. I nearly couldn’t save you, Keith, and I saw you fall.”

Keith’s mouth fell open for a moment, “oh,” was all he could say.

“So, what’s your grand plan to save him?” Hunk shifted the topic, a welcome change to all those concerned.

Lance lifted the rope he’d collected, showing it to Keith, who admired it curiously, wondering where the merman had found such old ropes. He’s a man of class however, Lance had a special fondness for the older ships, ones made of wood. Those were more dangerous however, so he took exceptional care when within.

“You might not be a fan, but Hunk and I won’t be able to take you all the way to shore if your wings remain dead weight,” the merman explained, apologetic.

Keith winced, understanding his words perfectly, “you want me to bind them?”

Lance nodded, though he didn’t look happy, “it’s the only option. I don’t have any other friends who can help.”

“Or that know about your visits to the surface.” Hunk muttered, Lance almost missing the comment.

Lance found a blush making its way to his face, “or that.”

Keith sighed, taking the ropes, and looking at his wings miserably. “Guess I don’t have much choice.”

“For what it’s worth, I know it’ll suck. I was curious once and accidently tied my fins up. Hunk wouldn’t stop teasing me for _months_.

Keith laughed softly, before he tried to lift a wing from the water, groaning with effort. Lance and Hunk shared glances once again, nodding.

“If you’ll allow us, we can help you.” Lance offered, holding out a webbed hand.

“How do you know to ask?”

Hunk was the one to respond, “if someone were to touch our fins without permission, it feels like a violation. I imagine it’s the same for your wings.”

Keith agreed then, Lance and Hunk gently gathering the heavy wings, as per the avian’s directions. They were extremely careful in their ties, ensuring they were secure and easy to undo. Keith looked miserably when it was done, two wings folded against his back, feathers heavy and waterlogged.

“Are you ready?” Lance asked, the avian watching the water.

Keith sighed, “I don’t think I ever will be. I’m never coming back to the water.”

Lance smiled at that, “for the best.” Though he wondered why his chest constricted at the idea of never seeing the avian again. Keith shouldn’t, he’d be risking himself unnecessarily. Why would he return to the place he nearly drowned?

Keith watched Lance for a moment, then at the water gingerly, “you’ve got me, right?”

Lance nodded immediately; swimming closer so he was at Keith’s hip in the water. “We’ve got you buddy.”

Keith gingerly slid into the water, wincing at the cold, slipping deeper then expected as Lance caught him. Keith’s eyes went wide, startled, though calm in Lance’s hold.

“You have to try to kick your legs,” Lance informed, gesturing to the lower limbs.

Keith attempted, then groaned, “perhaps I should take my shoes off.”

Lance looked at Hunk, who frowned at Lance’s suddenly excited expression. Keith noticed and cocked his head slightly, curious.

“What’s so exciting? They’re just feet?”

“He’s never seen feet, or shoes. You’ve just made his day.”

Lance grinned, “sue me for being curious, I’ll take them off.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he clutched at Lance, shaking his head firmly the moment Lance moved, the merman halting.

“Don’t let go.”

Lance nodded, looking to Hunk, who hurried to remove the shoes from his feet, allowing freer movement of Keith’s limbs below the water. The avian relaxed when Hunk was back at his side, watching both of them.

Both mermen held onto Keith securely, swimming powerfully away from the rock, above the water. Keith was tense, which didn’t help their situation, but Lance understood. He imagined if he were ever beached, with no way to get back to the water, he’d be terrified. Keith could very well drown, and that was a scary thought.

The closer to shore they got, the further it seemed. Even with Keith’s wings bound, they were heavy, and Keith didn’t know how to swim. The mermen were strong, but they weren’t invincible. Their strength wasn’t forever.

Thankfully, they were able to reach the whitewash, where the waves helped to push them forwards, finally reaching the parts of the beach it became more dangerous to the merfolk then to the avian.

Keith was finally able to stand on his legs, the water waist deep, waves crashing over him. Lance finally released him, pushing Hunk away back to the depths. He could feel the sand biting at his beautiful scales, the sand courser closer to shore then on the seabed. Hunk scurried away to safety, Lance pausing. He was familiar with at least this part of the shore. Hunk wasn’t.

The area on the shore they’d arrived at was a secluded section, almost a cove, no other humans around. Lance was glad. Keith would never be able to keep it a secret if someone _saw_ him.

Lance winced at the waves, pushing him towards the dry land. “I can’t go further,” he said, trying to keep his own fear from his voice.

Keith got the point though, taking a step towards his own safety, “thank you, Lance. You saved my life. I owe you.”

“You’re welcome, Keith. I’m glad I met you.”

“Will I see you again?”

Lance’s eyes widened; he’d been sure Keith would never want to see him again. Not because of him, of course, but because of where he lived. “yeah, I’d – I’d really like that. Perhaps not so far out at sea?”

“No, I don’t need a repeat.” Keith agreed with a shiver.

Lance looked over to the cove, where he knew a small hidden cave lay, with access from both land and sea. “I can meet you through there, there’s a cave, water and land. How’s tomorrow noon?” perhaps too soon, Lance realised as soon as he’d said it, already regretting how eager he sounded.

Keith nodded though, catching Lance by surprise, “I’ll be there. I’m going to dry my wings for a while.”

Lance grinned, pushing himself from the sand, trying to ignore how his scales ached from the harsh treatment, “till morrow, my avian friend.”

“Tomorrow, merman.”

Lance ducked beneath the waves, quickly travelling behind the whitewash, and turned back to the surface, searching for Keith, watching as he clambered out of the shallows and collapsed onto dry land.

How different the two were, that Lance’s worst nightmare was Keith’s salvation. Keith would drown in the water Lance spent his life within. Polar opposites, yet Lance wanted to know more. Keith was a mystery he ached to solve.

It would be interesting, he supposed, a friendship between merman and avian. Lance was thrilled though. He was _excited_. All his life he’d been trying to learn more, to fill the line between danger, knowledge, and adventure. It seemed he’d finally met the combination of all three, in a simple friendship.

Hunk was waiting for Lance, looking calmer than Lance expected.

“Thank you, Hunk.”

The merman smiled, then hugged his friend, “don’t do anything like that, please.” He begged, almost sounding close to tears.

“Save an avian?” Lance was confused, he’d thought Hunk had liked Keith.

“He was doing dangerous things, Lance. He could have died. Please, you have to be more careful.”

Oh.

Hunk was worried about him, because he took chances, similar to Keith. Lance smiled softly, “I’m always safe, Hunk. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“You can’t leave me.” Hunk whispered, still crushed to his friends’ chest.

“You’re stuck with me,” Lance promised.

Hunk finally seemed to relax, enough to pull away, “Keith does seem lovely though.”

Lance couldn’t help the colour that filled his cheeks, “he does, doesn’t he?”

“You’re already planning to see him again, aren’t you?” he accused, pointing a finger at his friend.

Lance rubbed at his neck sheepishly, “I told him about the cave,” he responded, instead of just saying yes. Hunk knew what it meant.

“Of course, you did. Lance, if Allura finds out…”

“She won’t, Hunk.”

Hunk wasn’t so sure, “you can’t hide from her forever.”

“She’s so busy with her duties, she barely remembers I exist.”

Hunk looked down, suddenly miserable for his friend, “she’s still your sister though.”

“Yes, and I love her. I don’t go looking for danger for attention, Hunk. You _know_ this. Keith isn’t dangerous. Not to me.”

Hunk finally relented, not wanting to argue with his best friend. He just wanted what was best for Lance, and Lance knew that. He wanted to be happy, as much as Hunk wanted him to be. Hunk changed the topic to what they’d likely eat for dinner as they swam to their pod, Lance swimming gracefully beside his friend as he listened to him speak.

Lance was still reeling from the day, but he knew he’d have to calm down or risk his sister asking questions. If there was one thing he couldn’t do, it was lie to her. Allura was the leader of their pod after all. She was too busy for Lance, which gave him the freedom to swim around and explore as he did.

They reached the pod and greeted Hunk’s other friends, hearing about their adventures from their days. Some rumours floated through the pod regarding the avian’s new move to the seaside town, though there was no mention of one who’d fallen prey to the water’s depths, nor of a merman who’d saved him.

Lance was able to relax for the evening, already looking forwards to seeing Keith once more. Something about the avian made Lance curious. Like a shipwreck called to him, so too did Keith. Lance was going to learn everything about Keith, no one could stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunk demanded to know the details of Lance’s meeting, to ensure he’d know Lance was safe. Lance told him when he’d return, or at what point Hunk should come searching for him. Lance gave all the details willingly, as per their arrangement. Hunk wouldn’t tell Allura and Lance could continue to explore the ocean, or in this instance, his friendship with Keith.

Lance swam below the surface to the cave, maintaining a safe distance from the whitewash waves. Though the mouth of the cave was shallow, it was well within the safe limit for the merman. The cave held a small pool, large enough to fit two merfolk comfortably, unaffected by wave activity from the ocean.

The shoreline consisted of rocks, water lapping gently over the base calmly. The rock platform was large and flat, easily big enough for Keith to lie down and spread his wings and still have room beside him. Lance wondered if he’d been able to dry said wings, or if he was still grounded.

Lance was also curious if Keith had had to explain himself to others, if they’d wondered why his wings were so soggy. Lance couldn’t imagine they hadn’t noticed.

He wasn’t left waiting long, hearing footsteps coming from the entrance of the cave. Lance perked up, curious, as it didn’t sound like a single set of feet were entering. The merman tensed, edging himself closer to the exit, hidden, ready to leave at a moments notice.

Keith emerged into the cavern, eyes finding Lance’s concealed form easily and giving him a wave. Lance stared at him, eyes glowing softly, before he waved, hand still beneath the water, watching the entrance of the cave.

The avian seemed to realise why the merman was so hesitant, “I’m sorry Lance, she wouldn’t stop asking, and she wanted to thank you.”

Lance blinked, for in the next second, a short wingless human burst into the cave, looking around for the merman. He remained beneath the surface, watching this new human bitterly. Keith had told a human about him!

Had Hunk been right all along?

There was a shift in the water, Lance looking up to find fingers dangling in the water. Keith’s fingers, specifically. Did the avian _want_ to fall in again? He shouldn’t be anywhere _near_ the water!

“I’m sorry, Lance, please. She’s not going to tell anyone. You can trust her.” The sincerity in his voice, and the apologetic expression had Lance biting his lip. He’d already broken the rules for Keith, could he with another stranger? The cautious part of his brain, which sounded suspiciously like Hunk, said no. the irrational side said _yes_. Who was Lance not to listen?

Slowly, the merman swam closer to the rocks, staying beneath the surface. Keith withdrew his fingers from the water, watching Lance, who’s glowing eyes stared back. Lance noticed Keith’s wings somehow appeared dry, or very nearly, a lovely red, infinitely lighter than the previous day.

“I’m sorry, she sort of followed me. I do trust her though.” The woman dropped beside Keith on the ledge, golden eyes staring into Lance’s, no hint of fear, nor mischief. Lance recognised the expression, it was the same one he wore when he found new corals, or new ships. Curiosity.

Lance lifted his head above the water, keeping his fins tucked safely at his side, gaze on the human girl.

“This is Pidge, Pidge – Lance.”

Pidge waved for a second, then resumed her staring. Lance coughed awkwardly, trying to reduce the scrutiny he felt he was under.

“Ah, hello?” he said awkwardly.

Pidge gasped, “you talk!”

Lance blinked at her, “of course, what did you think I did all day?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never met a merman.”

Keith must have told her there was a difference then.

“I’ve never met an avian or wingless human before.”

Pidge frowned, “I’m not a wingless human, jerk.” Lance noticed the bite to her words, the anger.

“You are a human, with no wings?”

Keith leapt in then, seeing his friend grow angry beside him, “she’s just a human, nothing wingless about her.” Lance blinked at him, still confused. “She has no avian lineage, so she’s human.”

“Why did it insult her so much?”

“Because there are wingless avians’, avians’ who are born without wings. They’re the wingless. They’re not treated the best, either.” The avian explained.

Lance nodded slowly, finally beginning to understand, apologising to Pidge.

Pidge shrugged him off, “it’s fine, you didn’t know. Can I see your tail?”

Lance hesitated, “I’d, ah, prefer if you didn.t” he didn’t look at the human, hoping he hadn’t offended her. He also hoped she wasn’t like the humans from the stories, who caught mermaids and trapped them,

“Ah well,” Pidge said, leaning back comfortably.

Lance was confused once more, cocking his head to the side, and looking at Keith, who merely shrugged.

“How are you today?” Lance changed the topic, hoping to hear Keith speak.

“Better, alive, thanks to you. Had my brother help dry my wings. Still exhausted though, no flying for me for a while.”

“Or swimming,” Pidge commented cheerfully, looking far too pleased.

“You sound like Hunk,” Lance said with a laugh.

“He’s probably got a brain then.” Pidge said, sending a quick glare to her avian friend.

Lance grinned, “I thought you’d be thankful I choose to break the rules, otherwise I wouldn’t have saved your friend.”

“I am, you have no idea,” Lance was stumped at the raw emotion, how _grateful_ she truly was.

Lance wondered if perhaps there was more to their relationship if they were more then friends. The merman could live with that, of course. He’d known the avian all of one day. Apparently, one day was all it took to develop feelings.

Keith looked guilty, Lance watching him carefully, “I also told my brother, Lance. I know I promised you I wouldn’t, but they’re good people. I trust them, and I know you can too.”

Lance smiled bitterly, not reaching his eyes, “guess I don’t have a choice.”

Pidge wore a guilty expression, “I won’t tell anyone. Though, would you mind if I asked you some questions? I’m a bit curious.”

“Why, you recording?”

Pidge shook her head, “of course not! I just, well. I’ve never met a merman, no one has. I won’t release anything you may or may not tell me.”

Lance thought about it for a moment, then said, “only if I get to ask you some as well.”

Pidge’s face lit up, “ooh, like a game of 20 questions?”

Lance had no clue what she meant, so he just went along with it. “Why do you cover your feet?” he started.

Pidge and Keith exchanged amused glances, then looked at the shoes still on their feet. “The ground is painful to walk on otherwise.” Keith supplied.

“Can you see in the dark?” Pidge asked, the very second Keith had finished his response.

Lance nodded, “yep, not many of my pod utilise the skill though. Not for anything _fun_. I love diving through trenches – which is incredibly dangerous. Oh, and shipwrecks. Both are kinda forbidden.”

Keith snorted, “you just like to break the rules.”

Pidge scoffed, “like you can talk, Mr _I’ll fly over the ocean_.”

“Touché,” Keith relented, leaning back slightly.

“What do feet look like?”

Pidge was grinning as Keith reluctantly removed his shoes, sticking the foot over the small ledge and into the water. He winced when Lance grabbed it, scrutinising every minute detail of the appendage. He poked at the small beans, which each wiggled individually.

“What are these?”

“Hey, it’s my turn!” Pidge pouted, though she then added, “those are Keith’s toes, they’re for balance.”

Lance then released the foot, flaring out his fins, unsure if the humans could see the movement. “Like my fins, then.”

“How many of you are there?” Pidge asked.

Lance blinked, what a question! “Ah, well, my pod has maybe 30? I think? But there’s lots of pods, and nomads. I don’t know, I’ve even heard there are those that live in lakes too.”

“That’s a lot of you,” Keith said, giving an impressed whistle.

“Yeah, we like to spread out, there’s a big ocean out there, ya know?” Lance looked at the humans, trying to think of what to ask next. He just had _so_ many things he wanted to know; he didn’t know where to _start_. “Why do you lie in the sun for hours?”

Pidge laughed, “I personally don’t, it’s not good for your skin. But people like the colour you can get from the sun. what would happen if you went onto shore completely?”

“The same thing that would have happened to Keith yesterday.” Lance replied bluntly. Keith and Pidge sucked in a breath; they clearly hadn’t been expecting that. “We have rules to protect us, not to stop us from having fun.”

“And to keep humans in the dark?” Pidge said.

“That too. You wouldn’t appreciate your house getting destroyed by an anchor in the middle of the night or having to listen to awful machinery all the time. It’s easier if they just don’t know.”

“I guess I’d never thought of that,” Pidge muttered.

“Why did the avian’s move to the coast?”

“My family and Pidge’s have known each other for years, so my brother, the leader of our flock, decided we should move here for a while. Shiro was less then impressed when he heard about my… adventures. He’d love to thank you too, Lance, though he has more patience then Pidge.”

“Your brother is the leader?”

“That’s two Lance,” Pidge noted, though Keith was already grinning in response and Lance grinned. “Does your pod have a leader?”

“Yep, my sister Allura.”

“You’re both siblings of leaders,” Pidge commented.

“What do you do during the day?” Lance asked both humans.

“I work on electronics, bird brain there creates art. You?”

“I explore. Allura doesn’t know, it’s kinda against her rules. But Hunk knows, I drag him with me, to trenches and shipwrecks. Not to the coral reefs, or the surface.”

“What’s so bad about the coral?” Keith asked.

“Some corals are deadly to us; a single slice can have us dead within hours. I just like to find and name the corals, identify the dangerous ones.”

“So, you’re an academic.” Pidge said, Lance tilting his head to the side curiously, “you study. Learn. That’s what academics do.”

Lance accepted the term with a nod, “I suppose I am. What do you eat?”

“Fruits, vegetables, fish, meat.” Pidge responded.

“Fish are tasty,” the merman agreed with a lick of his lips.

“Thought you’d be against eating fish, aren’t you guys related?” Pidge asked.

Lance scoffed, fins flaring at the comment, almost insulted. “You can’t compare me with those creatures. They think they’re _so_ much better than us. So, we eat them. Not the sharks, or the dolphins, or whales. Smaller fish though are delicious.”

“I guess you wouldn’t cook them.” Pidge observed.

“On a fire?”

“You’ve seen fire?” Keith asked.

Lance nodded, “yes, occasionally on the beach, or on ships.”

“What do you do with bodies, that are never recovered on land?” Pidge asked. Lance wondered if perhaps she thought they ate the bodies, though she was far from the truth.

“We give them an honourable burial, deserving of those who perish in the waters.”

Their game continued for possibly too long, Lance losing track of time. the only reason he knew he’d overstayed was when Pidge jumped back, gasping as she watched something in the water.

Lance turned, surprised to find Hunk, then groaned, “no, tell me it hasn’t been that long already?”

The other merman appeared above the surface, sending Keith a small wave. He seemed to ignore Pidge, however. “Allura’s looking for you”

Lance stilled, “did she say why?”

“She’s your sister, not mine.”

Hunk then noticed Pidge, who was slowly returning to the ledge, “who’s she? Lance, _tell_ me you didn’t…”

Lance held up his hands in mock defence, “that’s Pidge, she’s Keith’s human friend. I’ve been learning about them all afternoon. Did you know humans can travel through the air without wings? Or over land in metal?”

Hunk groaned, “come on Lance, we need to go.”

“Allura’ll have forgotten she’s looking for me,” the merman said sourly, not looking at his best friend.

“Lance,” Hunk said slowly, eyes only holding poorly concealed sadness.

The merman scowled as he looked back to his best friend, “I finally made new friends and she wants to stop me? Not today. She can wait for _me_ this time.”

“You know she loves you, Lance.”

Lance scoffed, angrily glaring at the water as it lapped at the rock ledge, “she still wishes it was me and not our parents.”

“That’s not true and you _know_ that” Hunk’s voice was firm, no room for argument.

Lance sighed, “yeah, I guess.”

“Should we have a clue what’s happening?” Keith asked, interrupting, and simultaneously reminding the mermen they had company.

Lance shook himself, pulling himself back together, “pod stuff, I guess. Allura’s supposed to know where we are, in case there’s danger around.”

“And you never tell her?” Keith guessed.

“I tell Hunk, she likes Hunk.”

“She likes you too, Lance.” Hunk gave his friend a soft, sympathetic look.

“And I thought _your_ drama was bad,” Pidge said loudly, poking at the avian, who shifted slightly.

“It’s not so bad. Allura’s all the family I have left, but she’s just so busy with the pod.”

“She just forgets you’re there for her too?” Keith said, looking down at the water.

“Yeah, your brother the same?”

Pidge scoffed, “why else would bird brain fly over the ocean?”

“It would have worked,” Keith huffed, glaring at his friend.

“Yeah, but it didn’t. and now you’re causing trouble for the mermen who saved you.”

“It’s not a problem,” Lance hurried to say, “Allura can’t do anything to me, not really. We’re all we have left, in the end.”

Everyone watched Lance, their sadness evident in their eyes at his words. The merman looked away, fins flaring defensively, though the darkness of the cave and water made it difficult to see, even with their faint glow.

Lance became agitated with the silence, flicking his tail beneath the surface. He looked to Hunk and said finally, “guess we should go then.”

Keith made a noise, his wings ruffling behind him as Lance faced him, a pleasant smile on his face. “if you’re around, perhaps two nights from now, I’ll be here? You can… you can bring your brother.”

“I’ll be here.” Keith promised.

“It was lovely to meet you, Pidge.”

“And you, Lance.”

Hunk groaned, “come on, you’ll see each other again, we all know Lance just _can’t_ help himself.”

“Hunk, you’re ruining the moment,” Lance was blushing as he tried to laugh off Hunk’s comment. Pidge looked thrilled at the thought of seeing them again, whilst Keith simply seemed pleased.

Lance waved to his new friends, ducking beneath the water, Hunk at his side, heading for their pod. Allura could only so much to Lance, she’d already tried to stop him travelling to shipwrecks, unsuccessfully he might add. Short of placing him under a rock, Allura couldn’t control him. Of that, Lance was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Things changed for Lance from then on. Allura had only wanted to check on her brother, to make sure he was ok. She feared his loss, just as he feared hers, but Lance remained safe. He could never leave Allura.

He’d had secret meetings with his new avian friend for almost two months. They met after night had fallen in the very same cave as the first day. Keith provided small lamps to brighten the cave, whilst Lance found luminescent algae.

Lance had met Shiro, who seemed to have a better grasp on the concept of safety then his brother. Lance also discovered Keith was Shiro’s adoptive brother. Keith maintained Lance’s secret, understanding its importance. He didn’t want to give up their friendship either.

The more time Lance spent alone with Keith, the more he wanted to spend time with him. Lance wanted to stay with Keith, wanted to learn about him – what he liked, what he didn’t. he wanted to be someone Keith wanted to spend time with too.

Lance’s feelings only grew, never becoming a problem for the merman. Keith was amazing and Lance knew it. He wasn’t ashamed of his feelings towards the avian. He knew, deep down, they’d never work together. An avian and a merman, natural opposites. They would never be able to live together, not when the others home posed such a threat to the other.

So, Lance kept quiet, kept up their friendship. Hunk knew, there was nothing he didn’t know about Lance. Hunk had grown fond of Keith and Pidge, even Shiro. He would visit at least once a week, on days Keith and Lance arranged for Pidge to visit. Shiro was often invited, Lance was told, but his duties to his flock often prevented him from spending time with his brother’s secret friend.

Lance’s pod had no idea their leader’s brother was betraying them so seriously. Lance would hope they never found out, though he knew eventually the truth would reveal itself. It made his time with Keith that much more valuable, that much more special.

A travelling nomad came with news of a herd, one Lance hadn’t heard about for too long. The most blissful time it had been too. The Galra were on the move, their leader’s son having formed a herd of his own. The news had sent Lance’s pod into a frenzy, until Allura had decided to take action to protect her pod.

The Galra were the ones who’d attacked Lance’s family. They weren’t merfolk, not truly. They were amongst the reason’s trenches were so dangerous to merfolk, why darkness wasn’t their friend.

They were sharks, their scales a deep grey, rows of sharp teeth, sharp claws. They were the merfolk’s natural enemy. They were deadly, dangerous, and scary. Another reason Lance was firm on remaining fit and strong, meeting Keith hadn’t changed that.

Shark’s had a major difference to merfolk, a crucial survival adaption. Where Lance could pull his torso out of the water safely, sharks couldn’t. They were much more sensitive. They thrived in the depths; the pressures far too great for merfolk to survive within. They rarely left the depths, never travelled to the reefs. It gave the merfolk a sort of safety region.

Lance had listened to Allura’s panic, on the safety of their home. He’d held Allura as they’d cried together. He was running late, but he knew Keith would wait for him. Keith knew Lance would only sneak out when he could, and Allura needed him more.

Allura took a while to settle, reasonably. Lance had asked Hunk to collect Coran, their pods healer (amongst other occupations). Upon seeing the siblings, Coran had immediately set about creating a calming drought for their leader.

Only once Allura was settled in her bed did Lance make a move to leave. Allura reached a pink scaled hand to Lance’s wrist, eyes piercing Lance’s own, worry etching her features. “Please, stay, Lance. It’s too dangerous out there.”

Lance clutched at Allura’s hand, “Allura, I’m not going to the trenches, or the wrecks, or the reefs. I’ll be safe, I will come back.”

“Where are you going, Lance?” she pleaded.

“It’s a secret, ‘Lura, but I’m safe. More then safe. The opposite of danger. Hunk wouldn’t let me go if he thought I’d be in danger.”

Allura relaxed slightly, “I suppose not. Although he doesn’t stop you with anything else.”

Lance floundered for a moment, then relaxed, of course his sister knew of his adventures. She was the leader, she had eyes everywhere. “you’re never losing me, ‘Lura.”

“I love you, Lance.”

“And I, you, sister.”

She finally relaxed completely, releasing her hold on her brother. Lance pressed a kiss to her forehead, leaving her to sleep peacefully. He darted outside into the open waters, heading straight for the shore. It might be dangerous, travelling alone and at night, his scales emitting a faint glow in the dark waters. Usually, their luminescence brought immense joy to the proud merman, but now? They provided a beacon to any shark watching.

Lance’s heart thumped as he reached the cove, relaxing only once he was safely inside its mouth, the calm waters lulling his racing heart. The merman reached the rocks, pulling his torso above the water, careful to leave his scales submerged. The rocks were cool under Lance’s flushed skin, providing a sense of relief.

Keith was there, sitting in the firelight, watching the merman’s apparent distress, eyes wide. Lance waved to him, careful smile on his lips.

“Everything ok, Lance?”

Lance groaned, dropping his head back onto the rocks, looking up at the ceiling of the cave. “No, Keith, it’s really not.”

Keith shuffled closer, wings rustling behind him as they dragged lightly against the rocks. Lance’s eyes tracked the avian’s movement, who sat himself beside the merman comfortable. He never once looked at the water with any fear, not anymore.

Lance released a pitiful groan, “some really bad creatures are at large again. Sharks. They live in the trenches, but a nomad came to warn our pod, said they’re travelling the oceans. They weren’t sure what for, whether for new trenches. Or pods. But… the Galra, Keith, the Galra killed my family.”

“What if they’re really looking for a new trench?” Lance knew Keith’s words were empty, even to his own ears.

“Apparently their leader’s son is forming his own pod… which means he needs to prove himself. Merfolk are shark’s enemies. At least, we’re the Galra’s enemies.”

Keith was silent for a moment, “I suppose I can’t quite understand. Humans and avian’s were once segregated, but they were never hunted for being different.”

“It wasn’t always like this, the Galra herd started it. Sharks don’t like to live in big groups, at least they _didn’t_. they’re nomadic, their numbers far lower than our own. But then Zarkon, their leader, collected them. Decided he would show which species deserved to live in the oceans.”

“So, he destroyed your family?”

Lance nodded, “he started with nomads. Then they took out an entire pod, though small. It was a deep-water pod, which is unusual. Mine were in the arctic, we’re stronger in the cooler climates. My pod is, anyway. Zarkon worked himself up to our pod, knowing we’d be a challenge. He lost, but not before taking out more then half our pod. Allura’s been rebuilding us, nomads and smaller pods joining. Safety in numbers, you see. We relocated, to warmer waters. Sharks… they thrive in the cooler, darker waters. The arctic should have been safe.”

“He targeted your pod? Why? Did Zarkon not like yours?”

Lance shook his head, grimacing, “my father and Zarkon were friends. Good friends, actually. Zarkon fell in love with one of our own, Honerva. She left the pod to be with him. They were good together, but she couldn’t survive the depths, not like sharks could.”

“That’s why Allura’s so against you in the trenches?”

Lance nodded, watching the water, “yeah, it is. Everything she does, it’s to protect the pod. She loves us. Shipwrecks, well, we lost numerous merfolk to those over the years. And the corals, and the shore. But the trenches… they were Honerva’s peril.”

“I don’t quite understand why Zarkon blamed your pod.”

“He became cruel after the loss of his mate. She’d given him a son, who’s managed to survive the years, I suppose. Zarkon neede3d someone to blame for his mate’s death, even if in truth it came down to our biological differences. Sharks can’t survive long out of trenches, the water too bright, the pressure too light. Merfolk can’t survive long in the trenches; the pressure is too immense. It’s not… ideal, but Zarkon blamed my father. So, he rallied an army, under false pretences… said our pod had killed his mate.”

Keith hummed softly, absorbing the information Lance was giving freely, “why have they remained dormant for so long?”

“Best guess? They’ve been gaining numbers, recuperating. Allura relocated us as quickly as she could. We rarely encounter sharks – even those free from Zarkon’s influence – so far from the deeper trenches and the cooler waters. They destroyed our numbers, just as we did theirs. Sharks breed slower, so naturally it would take them a longer time to recover from their attacks on us.”

Keith was clearly saddened by the information, eyes wide and glossy, “the loss of one’s parents, it’s not something one recovers from quickly.”

“Neither is the loss of a mate,” Lance said softly. In a way, he felt sorry for Zarkon. He’d lost his mate, after all. And not to any one creature, simply because she couldn’t survive the way Zarkon could, because she was born a mermaid. Lance knew she died with who she loved most, even if it cost many others their lives.

Their conversation continued, changing to a lighter one, until Lance asked what had happened to Keith’s parents. The avian stilled, then nodded slowly. Lance could see him trying to work out how to word it.

“They were killed during a storm. They were flying… we’d told them not to, but… they were so _sure_ they’d be safe. That they could make it before the storm.” Keith’s voice was choked, and Lance reached a webbed hand above the water to place gently over Keith’s, who smiled at the gesture.

“They flew over the water?” Lance surmised, voice low.

Keith released a small nod and Lance’s heart bled for the avian. They’d both lost so much, so _very_ much. And now Lance had the potential to lose more. Not only his pod. He could lose Keith too.

Lance’s hand squeezed Keith’s gently, “if they fell in the ocean, they received everything the deserved, Keith, of that I can promise you.”

The smile Keith gave was shaky, “they did. Their bodies were never recovered… rumours spread, saying that mermaids – mer _folk_ had eaten them.”

Lance gave a short laugh at the comment, Keith smiling softly in his own amusement despite himself, “gross! We honour those fallen in the sea, not _eat_ them.”

“I know that _now_ ,” Keith said, poking at Lance’s shoulder. His face fell once more, a question on his tongue and Lance wondered what ate at him. “Do you – do you mark their sites? Would you – would you know how to find my parents?”

The merman paused, unsure how to correctly answer, for both his people and Keith’s. “We mark them, all of them, everyone individual. No soul is left unguarded. Keith – I remember all the faces, every single one of us does. If you… if you have a photo, I could try and find them.”

“But you couldn’t return them?”

Lance shook his head, not looking at the avian, for fear his own heart would break and he’d crumble. “It is not done. To do so… it would disturb their rest. It would upset the ocean and its balance.”

Keith’s eyes widened, hearing the double meaning to Lance’s words, and asking, “what happened?”

“Not my pod, but stories travel through the oceans, nomads like to talk. Merfolk’s and sharks alike, we all honour the dead. It’s the one ideal we share. The one thing we all agree on. Honerva was buried by the sharks, with great honour.”

Lance paused, Keith waiting for him to continue, “another pods burial grounds were disturbed, by a group of humans. They were looking for shipwrecks, you see. My guess would be an enormous one, stories have passed of just how many lives were lost. Dozens lost; dozens buried safely… until the humans came. They found the ship and disturbed the site. The ocean… it wasn’t thrilled.”

“There was a storm, and the humans all drowned, every last one aboard. The merfolk in the area were distraught, their sacred site had been disturbed. They weren’t sure if they _could_ honour those fallen, not when they’d caused so much agony to the pod. In the end, it was the ocean that encouraged them to forgive them, to honour them as they did all other lives. The pod recovered, but I doubt they’ll be the same.”

Keith’s eyes widened, “there was something on the news, about a shipwreck’s exploration turned disaster.”

Lance nodded, “it happens, too often, and we’ve since learned not to bury those fallen near wrecks.”

Keith blinked, the information sinking in, “that’s, just – wow.”

“It’s our most valued tradition, it’s our sacred ritual. It connects us to sharks, in a way.”

“Even the Galra?”

Lance pursed his lips, “Zarkon gave us time to mourn, allowed us to bury his dead. I have confidence that if he takes out a pod, he will honour them. He has done so before.”

“That’s so incredible, it really doesn’t matter who it is, you all honour them anyway.”

“It is what’s done.” He finally looked back to the avian and met his eyes, “I would be honoured to search for your parents, Keith, if it is important to you, I would.”

Keith’s eyes became glossy, almost watery, and Lance’s heart clenched at the sight. “I think it’s enough, knowing they’re safe.”

“And remembered.”

Keith nodded, repeating the words, Lance giving him a small smile.

“So, does that mean you’re planning on moving?”

Lance shook his head, “Allura believes our current home is safe, it’s easy to defend. We’re surrounded by areas we can easily use for cover. I know places to hide, I don’t _just_ explore for fun. I never want to lose another member of my pod.”

“So, you’ll stay?”

Lance smiled, already knowing what Keith was trying to say, “even if we left, I’d find a way to see you Keith.”

They talked the night away, relaxing in each other’s company. Keith prodded Lance about his family, about living in the arctic. Lance was only too eager to regale stories about his childhood, from the polar bear races to riding whales. Keith loved hearing about all the marine life he’d encountered, for he’d only seen them on technology or in ‘zoos’.

Lance learned about technology in turn, about their devices that allowed them to connect to others, no matter how far they were from each other. Merfolk had nothing like that, the only contact they had with other pods was to make the journey themselves.

When light started to filter into the cave, Lance realised how long he’d been. He’d been out for far longer then he’d initially anticipated. Keith waved him off when Lance mentioned he needed to return, with promises to see each other again. They chose a day, asking Keith to bring Shiro and Pidge, if they were available. He’d bring Hunk also.

The merman swam back to his pod, soothed by the light of the day. His scales glistened in the warm light, filling him with pride. He spotted Allura, who on first glance appeared panicked, not even seeing Lance had her relaxing. Lance’s stomach dropped, heart filling with dread.

The merman swam directly to his sister, who was pacing the sea floor, tail flicking up silt particles into the water. Her pink fins were flared, her worry evident in her body language.

“Allura, what’s wrong?”

Her crystal eyes snapped to her brother, anxiety evident, “Lance, you’re back, we need to talk.”

Their leader shuffled them away to a more private area where they could freely talk. Lance was familiar with this area, as he’d often used it to chat with Hunk about his dangerous expeditions.

“We had a visitor this morning. A nomad. He brought news of the sharks.” Lance’s eyes widened at the words, stomach dropping once more. He was already regretting having stayed with Keith for so long, he was needed _here_.

Allura sighed, fingers twisting together nervously, “it seems Zarkon’s son’s pod has no issues with merfolk’s, not outwardly. They seem to be… well, they seem to be all half breeds.”

“A pod of half breeds?”

Allura nodded, “I didn’t realise there were so many. I would imagine not many have their parents.”

Lance’s heart filled with sadness at the thought, just how many lives would be lost from their biological differences? It wasn’t their fault they’d fallen for someone who’s very being was so vastly different from their own.

“They’d have every reason to be bitter,” Lance finally said, figuring out what Allura had already surmised.

She nodded, “they would. Lotor, their leader and Honerva’s son, is looking for a mate. A mate… amongst the merfolk.”

“Why?”

“The nomad told me… it would mean an alliance, that Zarkon would spare the pod Lotor’s mate was from.”

Lance’s eyes widened at the words, “Allura you can’t seriously believe them?”

The maiden nodded, eyes sad, and Lance realised something important. Lotor wasn’t looking for a mate. Not amongst the maidens. He was looking for a _trophy_ , a merman to show off. A sacrifice. Lotor was bargaining in the cruellest way.

“I don’t think I can do it, Lance. I can’t lose someone else, I just _can’t_.”

“You don’t have to, there’s always another way. Lotor can’t harm our pod.”

Allura paused, biting her lip, looking away from her brother. Lance knew the words before she even said them. “He’s asked for you. He knows who you are.”

Lance’s blood ran cold, no. _No_. There was no way. How could he know? _How_? How could Lotor have seen him? He’d always been so careful, so watchful.

“I don’t – ‘Lura, I don’t think I could do that.”

“I’m not going to ask you to Lance. We’ll figure something out.” She promised, reaching for Lance’s hand, and squeezing softly. It made his heart clench, for it was the same move he’d made to comfort Keith, not moments before. It felt like a lifetime ago since he’d been safe with Keith, ignorant to his impending doom.

“Even if it’s the only chance to save the pod?”

Allura nodded firmly, “I’m not losing my brother. I refuse. Not to him.”

Lance relaxed at her words slightly. There was still a very real threat hung so closely above their heads. Zarkon could destroy them at any moment. Though the merfolk were strong, the sharks were stronger. Where they lacked numbers, they made up in strength. The merfolk held the home advantage and sharks would struggle in these shallow waters.

It was a waiting game now. The merfolk could never engage the enemy first, though they could prepare.


	4. Chapter 4

In the days that followed, the threat hanging above their heads, Lance treasured every moment he could with Keith. The avian listened to Lance, he was there when he needed him to be. He never asked for Lance to risk more then he already was, he knew the dangers that surrounded the merman. Travelling on his own, away from the pod, it was a risky move, especially with the new threat of Lotor.

So, Lance treasured his time with Keith. Whatever chance he could use to escape the pod, he travelled to their cave. Keith always seemed to be there, ready to talk, ready to take Lance’s mind off everything else. I meant more to Lance then the avian could ever know.

Lance discovered Keith wasn’t just an artist, he was a _good_ artist. He’d brought drawings with him on an occasion, Lance ogling at the art. He’d never seen such intact paper, it usually disintegrated by the time Lance was able to see it. It just made it all the more precious, seeing Keith work.

“Would you like to try?” the avian asked, lifting his pencil to his mouth and watching the merman with an amused smile, eyes shining with mirth. Understandable, really, given Keith could hardly see the paper, not with the way Lance was lying across him, trying to admire both the paper and the artwork.

Lance shook his head, he was content to watch the human, it was his thing. Lance could collect statues and rare gems, Keith could draw.

“What do you do with them, once they’re finished?”

Keith shrugged, flipping through his drawing book, Lance’s eyes widening at the collection. Though he hadn’t seen much art in his life, he could appreciate Keith had a talent.

“I sell them, sometimes. Or people ask for a specific drawing and I make it for them. It doesn’t make much, but it’s enough.”

Lance was still learning of the concept of money, for he had no need for it below the surface. It was a major difference between the societies they were from. Keith would show images of rare and precious stones worth millions if they were recovered and Lance would declare it useless. It didn’t mean Lance wasn’t curious as to _why_ they were so valuable. He pressed Keith for information wherever he could, money was no different.

“Would you mind if I drew you?”

Lance blinked at him for a moment, confused, then felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, “why would you want to do that?”

Keith shrugged, “well, you’re beautiful. I like drawing beautiful things.”

The colour didn’t fade from the merman’s cheeks, even as he nodded. Colour was appearing on Keith’s own cheeks the longer Lance stayed silent, so the merman coughed awkwardly and said, “I guess so long as you don’t sell it.”

Keith shook his head with a bright smile, one that had Lance’s heart melting at the sight. Was it wrong to want to see his avian friend happy? Perhaps not. Was it wrong to want to be the one to make him happy? Perhaps.

“No one would believe it’s from a life model, don’t you worry. People draw merfolk all the time.”

“How do you know they’re not based on real models?”

Keith laughed, “well, I suppose I _don’t_.”

Lance grinned, “every legend is based on _some_ element of truth.”

Which spurred on a lengthy discussion about myths and legends. Keith was curious about the merman’s legends, as the merman was curious about the avian’s. Keith asked about the _Kraken_ , which made Lance laughed, for he’d never heard of such a beast. Nor the Lauch Ness Monster, which had the merman in near hysterics.

“Giant squid: yes. Giant octopus? No.”

“The Bermuda triangle?”

Lance had shrugged, “unexplained. Though even _I_ wouldn’t venture there.”

Keith provided myths surrounding the merfolk themselves, about how ‘sirens’ would lure sailors to their deaths. Lance was only too happy to debunk those myths, given it shone an unfortunate light on his own kind.

Another myth was that merfolk could grow legs, could walk on land. That was wrong on several levels, Lance laughing too hard at the idea. No witch lived in the sea who could grant that gift. Lance valued his relationship with Keith, but even if the opportunity arose, he would keep his tail. He loved his home, loved his tail. He couldn’t imagine any merperson wanting to grow legs, to trade their tail.

Which prompted Keith to bring his laptop, complete with a downloaded film, _The Little Mermaid_. Lance had laughed his way through, though he also could sympathise with the young girl. He’d enjoyed the film, more then he’d expected. It was so different from the world he lived in. For instance, there was no king. No one true ruler. Plus, they didn’t live in castles. Enjoyable though.

Though Keith clearly had no opinions on the matter, Lance found himself interested in the idea of politics, of leaders of the land. How some were born into power, others were elected by the people. Keith was happy to provide whatever he could to Lance, increase his knowledge of the outside world.

He learned about sports, that Keith himself loved to play football. Lance learned Keith’s favourite food was his brother’s mushroom soup. Keith had a scar on his knee from running into a fence as a child, though he claimed the fence ran at him. He didn’t remember his birth parents, but Shiro’s parents treated him like their own every moment he’d known them.

Lance posed for Keith as he drew the merman, on one calm afternoon. Lance knew he wouldn’t have long on this visit, Allura wasn’t keen on him vanishing for long periods of time now. The merman treasured the moment, the companionable silence as Keith drew and Lance watched, occasionally flaring his fins dramatically when Keith studied them.

Keith’s drawings were truly remarkable, and Lance had no words. He’d truly captured his likeness, from each individual scale’s difference. Even though his fins remained below the surface, Keith had captured the gradient in his shading. He’d drawn Lance above the water, in a pose that reminded him of Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_ , where she’s watching her prince on the shore from her rock.

Except, it wasn’t Ariel’s rock from the film, it was Lance’s rock. Keith had remembered the rock, had drawn Lance lying on the rock, tail exposed. Can’t keep everything realistic, he’d said. Lance’s eyes had watered from the artwork, how beautiful and peaceful it looked. He couldn’t believe Keith had drawn it, in such a short amount of time.

When Lance had returned, relaxed and calm, it was to find a tense Allura. The moment she spotted Lance, she darted over to him and hugged her brother, crushing him to her chest. Lance hugged her back immediately, sensing her panic ebbing away as she held him.

“I’m home, ‘Lura.”

She nodded against his skin. He knew it was hard for her, his disappearances during the day. It was why he’d reduced his time with Keith, because he loved his sister. He didn’t want her to worry.

Allura released her brother and regaled her afternoon, of the training she’d put the pod through. They were shaping up, getting stronger. Preparing to fight. The atmosphere within the pod was tense, everybody on their guard. Lance hated it, hated feeling like any moment could be their last, any moment they could _lose_.

* * *

  
A week then passed and the half shark himself appeared. It was during the night, under the cover of darkness when he arrived, seemingly alone. Lance knew better, could see his herd surrounding the pod, their numbers small but deadly. They showed no immediate sign of attack, though Lance knew just how easily that fact could change.

Lotor demanded an audience with Allura and Lance, who had no choice but to agree. If it would spare the pod, they could speak to the man.

The half shark, half mer, was _all_ deadly. He was dangerous. He wore a cruel expression, his eyes twisting with malice and cruel joy at the evident fear on all the merfolk present. He was _enjoying_ this, taunting Allura. Spreading fear amongst the merfolk.

In a way, it made Lotor worse than Zarkon.

“Have you considered my offer, Allura?” Lotor’s voice was silky and smooth, yet so cruel.

“Ask Lance,” the tense mermaid snapped, fins tight on her tail, flared dangerously.

Lotor slowly turned his cool gaze onto the merman, who felt a shiver run up his spine. No part of his body wanted to spend any time with these eyes watching him any longer.

“Lance, what do you say?”

The merman shook his head firmly, unable to trust his voice.

Lotor frowned, tilting his head, making a strange noise, almost like a coo a parent would make to their child. Was he trying to baby _Lance_? “We could be so good, Lance. I’d let you explore. You would always have something new to see.”

“No, thank you, Lotor. I’ll stay with my pod.” He was proud of himself, how his voice never wavered, though it wanted to.

“Rethink, Lance. I can offer protection,” his tone quickly darkened, becoming sour, angry, threatening.

Lance held strong, “I don’t think you will.”

Lotor’s eyes narrowed into slit, Lance’s beginning to mirror his, returning the challenge. They stared at each other, Lance’s fins flaring dangerously. Around them, Lotor’s herd flashed their own fins, reminding the pod of their presence, but Lance ignored them. He wasn’t scared. Not for himself. He could take on Lotor. He could beat him.

“Are you calling me dishonest?” the half shark’s voice was low, every bit as venomous as the corals Lance encountered.

Lance could feel his eyes begin to glow as he rose to the challenge, “I am.”

Lotor’s shock was momentary before he straightened with a sharp nod, “you’re smarter than I gave you credit for. When I saw you in the trenches, I thought you a fool.”

“I am no fool, Lotor. You are, for thinking Allura would ever side with you.” It was almost a growl, teeth baring as he spoke. Lotor had finally offered the explanation of how he’d known about Lance, that he’d seen Lance in the trenches. The knowledge sent a shiver down his spine. He hadn’t known the incredible danger he’d faced.

“You don’t want to make an enemy of me, Lance.”

Lance didn’t, that’s for sure, “you’d be the fool to do that. Merfolk are stronger, in far greater abundance. You don’t have to side with your father. We had nothing to do with your mother’s death, that was her own doing.”

“Don’t say that about my mother,” something in his voice had shifted, moving from anger to hurt. He concealed it perfectly, but Lance could see it. He’d loved his mother.

“Merfolk know trenches can kill. She knew the dangers, yet she loved you and your father more. Enough to make the sacrifice. Don’t let it be in vain.”

“What are you proposing?” Lotor eyed him suspiciously.

“That you leave my pod _alone_.”

Lotor’s stance flickered for a brief moment, barely a second, and Lance grimaced when his face gained a scowl. Lotor was as much of a lost cause as the nomads had mentioned. He was too bitter from his mother’s untimely death.

“You will be mine, Lance. You’re a much greater prize now. I will spare your pod, though I will not interfere with my father’s affairs. I will leave you to his mercy. You _will_ be mine Lance. No one else can have you.”

“Keep dreaming,” the merman spat, glaring at the half shark. Lotor turned with a shift, taking a graceful exit. Lance could practically _feel_ how smug he was, it was radiating off every individual tail stroke.

At the edge of their grounds, Lotor turned, looking directly at Lance, and revealing all his sharp teeth in a cruel, proud, and smug smile. He disappeared a moment later, Lance grateful. He wasn’t sure how much longer his restraint would have held out.

Had he done the right thing?

Allura hugged Lance, wrapping her tail around Lance’s, pink smothering blue. “Don’t you ever do that again. He could have _killed_ you.”

“He wouldn’t, Allura, it’s not his plan. He wants me as his trophy… as his _mate_. You know that. As long as I’m here, he won’t harm the pod. I believe his pride is too strong for that.”

Allura still seemed miserable against her brother, Lance frowning, “I’ll be fine, ‘Lura.”

“I know, Lance… but, what if he comes back? Or if he comes up to you, when you’re out, alone?”

“I’ll take Hunk with me, from now on.” He promised.

She frowned, “you shouldn’t be going out at all, it’s not safe.”

Lance shook his head at the idea, fear clutching at his heart. The thought of not seeing Keith again, it was horrible. Lance needed Keith, needed their friendship. “I can’t do that, ‘Lura.”

“Who is it? Who’re you hiding?” the pleading, desperate tone in his voice saddened Lance, but he couldn’t cave.

With a guilty shake of his head he said, “I can’t tell you, I’m sorry.”

“Are they safe? Is it a shark?”

“Not a shark, and yes, I’m safe.”

“Will you ever tell me?” Lance couldn’t handle the sadness, the resignation in her voice.

“I will.” He promised.

It had the desired effect, a small smile gracing his sister’s lips. “good. I’m going to speak to Coran, I assume you’ll visit Hunk and your friend?”

Lance felt guilty for a moment, giving a short nod. Allura smiled gently and released her brother, swimming off in search of Coran. Lance paused for a moment then went in search of his own friend, eyes glowing in the dark waters. Hunk always seemed to glow, so it was easy to find him.

Hunk waved when he saw Lance, already knowing what they were about to do. “Keith?” they said in unison, laughing. Lance grinned and hooked his arm with Hunk’s as they travelled swiftly to the cave.

At the mouth, Lance entered first, taking a seat on his favourite rock. Keith was already there, brushing his feathers, some falling into the water. Lance smiled as Keith looked up, nodding to the merfolk.

“Lance, I wasn’t expecting you so soon,” clearly, the man was brushing his feathers, which was apparently a private activity.

“We had a run in with Lotor,” the merman explained.

“What’s he want?”

“Me. He wants me as his _mate_.” Lance said bluntly.

Hunk and Keith both drew a breath, eyes wide. The blue merman looked at the water darkly. “I don’t think it’s the last we’ll see of him.”

“Why you?” Keith asked.

Lance watched the avian, a grim smile on his features, “he saw me in the trenches, though I was an idiot. He was proven _wrong_. I don’t go unaware of the dangers; I go for answers.”

“And cause you’re an idiot,” Hunk and Keith said simultaneously.

Lance laughed freely, “well, I suppose there might be a bit of that.”

“Only a bit?” Keith was grinning, amused.

“Seemed to work for you, birdbrain.”

Keith held up his hands in mock defence, laughing. The merman smiled happily, relaxing for the first time that day. Being with Keith was easy. He could forget the pressures of his underwater life.

Suddenly serious, the merman focussed on the avian, “I… I have a favour to ask you Keith.” the shift in Keith’s expression was immediate, sensing the importance of Lance’s question.

“I need something to protect my hands,” he paused, already preparing for their reactions and wincing, “from coral.”

“ _What_?!” both Hunk and Keith yelped.

Lance sighed, scratching at his head, explaining his reasoning. “I think it’ll help, against the Galra. We need anything we can. I’ve been… talking to Pidge. She thinks she can synthesise a poison from the coral.”

“Do you know how _dangerous_ that would be?” Hunk demanded, raising his voice. It wasn’t common for Hunk to raise his voice, Lance was aware. It sparked guilt in his chest at hearing the fear in his friend’s voice.

“Of course, it’s why I also asked her to make an antidote. I also figured asking the human who has access to materials far better then our own could be a better idea then me making it myself.”

“You are the dumbest person I know,” Hunk muttered, though he sounded less angry now, fondness creeping into his tone.

“Yeah, but also the smartest. Zarkon won’t be expecting it.”

Keith hummed softly, “I can provide you with gloves and a bag.”

“You can’t be _serious_ ; you want to _help_ him?” Hunk demanded.

Lance ignored his friend and turned to Keith, “any chance you could, ah, go now?”

Keith laughed gently, “yeah, I can. Pidge’s place isn’t far, and I know she’s got some. Plus, chances are she’s awake.”

“Thank you, Keith.”

“I’ll be back.”

“We’ll be here.”

The mermen flopped on the rocks as Keith left, Hunk watching Lance with a small frown. Lance understood the worry, truly he did. He knew the dangers, better then most. He was doing this for his family, for his pod. For his sister.

“This’ll work, Hunk.”

Hunk sighed, tail twitching beneath the water, concern etching his face, “I know, and that’s the problem. It’s a smart idea. It’s a _good_ idea. I just, it’s still risky.”

Lance hopped off his rock and moved to Hunk’s side, giving his friend a comforting hug. “I’ll be careful. I always am.”

“I know that. I know you are. I do. I trust you.”

Lance smiled softly, “it’ll work.”

Hunk huffed, though conceded. Lance knew the dangers; Hunk knew he knew. He knew the dangers and he was prepared to fight for his pod. He would protect his family. Pidge was smart, she could create an antidote, Lance knew that. It was the only reason he would go ahead with his plan.

“How’re things with Keith?”

Lance blushed easily at the question, shuffling away from his best friend, who grinned. “Good, they’re good. Things are good.”

“Just good?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“We both know your feelings towards him.”

Lance sighed, frowning slightly, “we both know they’re not returned.”

Hunk’s lips turned downwards at Lance’s remark, but he stayed silent. They heard footsteps approach, familiar ones, a set accompanied by a ruffle of feathers. Lance perked up, shaking himself from Hunk’s question.

Keith and Pidge entered their cave, greeting the merfolk happily. Pidge moved towards Lance, thrusting a bag at him. The merman took the bag and looked inside, finding it full of bottles and thick gloves.

“I think it would be best if I waited till morning to collect the samples,” he looked to Pidge, who was nodding, “would you mind hanging about in the morning?”

Pidge nodded easily, “of course. I’m sure Keith will want to wait, to make sure you’re safe.” She raised her eyebrows at Keith with an amused grin, Keith’s cheeks colouring slightly.

“You’re awesome,” Lance said, giving her a high five of sorts. When he’d seen Pidge and Keith high five, he’d immediately wondered what it was all about, the human explaining it was a form of connection. He’d been enthusiastic about giving Pidge high fives ever since, even though his webbed fingers didn’t quite mould to Pidge’s as Keith’s did.

“I know.”

Lance laughed, relaxing with his friends. This was safe. This was where he wanted to be, with the people who meant so much to him. It could only be improved by Allura and Shiro’s company, but he could settle. He was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point it might be worth noting I have this fic hand written in my notebook, but my handwriting is illegible to others so I typed it up and figured I'd post it.

Morning came and hope along with it. Lance darted through the water with Hunk at his side. Knowing what they were about to attempt, both were nervous. Hunk would remain at Lance’s side, a constant reassurance. Lance knew it was incredibly dangerous, even with extreme caution and protective equipment. He donned the thick gloves Pidge had made specifically to fit the merman’s webbed fingers and nodded grimly.

They reached the coral fields and looked to each other; Hunk’s nerves evident on his face. Lance smiled confidently and ducked down, getting to work carefully. He sifted his eyes over the corals, determining which corals would work best for their needs. He secured several specimens in jars safely, working quickly.

Lance was more cautious as he swam back to the cave, aware of the precious specimens against his side. If he shifted, moved too quickly and the glass broke, he’d be injured. He could very easily be killed trying to save his pod.

The cave couldn’t appear fast enough, both mermen tumbling into it with relief.

Their relief was short lived.

Lance stopped still as he realised; they weren’t alone in the cave. The humans weren’t there, but a certain half shark was. Lotor lazed about on a submerged rock, grinning when he saw Lance. The mermen stilled, both watching Lotor with their fins flared, eyes beginning to glow in challenge.

Lotor watched Lance in an almost lazy manner, seemingly pleased. “What a lovely shelter you found,” he drawled, waving a hand through the water.

“Get out, Lotor.” Lance snaped, lip curling menacingly over his teeth. He could feel his fins begin to glow dangerously, an obvious warning.

One Lotor completely ignored.

“I rather like it here,” he said, smiling. It wasn’t a pleasant smile, far from it. It had Lance’s insides churning with dread.

The merman grimaced, “it’s not a safe place for you, Lotor.” It wasn’t, truly. Not when Lance had a bag full of deadly corals at his hip, or the shallow waters could pose a problem to the man who was still half shark.

“Nor you, I suppose… perks of being only half shark, I can survive longer in shallower waters.”

“Shall we test that theory?”

Lotor shook his head and waved a webbed claw, Lance’s eyes narrowing. The half shark still maintained his cruel, amused smile. “No need for that, I’m just trying to get to know you Lance. You will be mine; you see.”

“I will _never_ be yours, Lotor. _Never_.”

Lotor hummed, “you will. Just you wait, when my fathers finished with your pod, you’ll come for me. _This_ I know.” Lotor came off his rock, swimming towards the mermen gleefully. Lance looked at his hand, clenched around something oddly familiar. The closer Lotor came, the easier it became to see what it was.

Keith’s feather.

“Such a lovely feather, I do hope it’s owner is smarter than you.”

Lance grumbled as he glared at Lotor, who gleefully swam out of the cave, away from his enemies. Lance blinked, crumbling when the half shark was out of sight. Hunk was at his side in an instant, propping his friend up who’d forgotten how to move his tail. Lance blinked at his friend, who pulled them to the rocks, aware of the satchel on Lance’s hip.

At the rock, Lance scrambled to get his torso out of the water, placing the satchel a safe distance away from him. He turned back to his friend, not for the first time grateful he was there.

“I can’t go with him, Hunk, not him.”

Hunk sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “I know, Lance.”

“I don’t want someone like him.”

Hunk snorted, which was enough to break Lance from his daze, “trust me, Lance, I _know_. Your type is far more dangerous.”

Lance scowled, even as his cheeks coloured slightly, “Lotor’s plenty dangerous.”

“At least he’s under water though.”

Lance frowned, looking at his fins resting in the water gently. “I suppose it doesn’t matter, not truly. I’m sure… I’m sure the feelings aren’t mutual.”

Hunk gave Lance a hug, the biggest source of comfort he was able to give. Lance stayed in Hunk’s strong arms, allowing his emotions to run free. Fear: that Lotor would harm his pod or harm _him_. Fear: that Zarkon would harm his pod, his sister. Fear: if Lotor ever found about Keith.

It wasn’t much longer they were disturbed by Keith and Pidge’s reappearance, both immediately recognising something had gone down. They’d not seen them that long ago, and when they’d left, the mermen had been calm, happy.

They weren’t now.

“What happened?” Keith asked, moving to Lance. The merman released himself from Hunk and greeted his avian friend enthusiastically.

“Lotor came here.” Lance responded sourly.

“Here?” Pidge sounded surprised, looking at the small pool of water.

Both mermen nodded gravely.

“What does that mean?” Keith asked with a frown, eyes on Lance’s.

“It means, it’s no longer safe for you here.”

“Lotor can’t hurt me, if he can’t touch me,” the avian was quick to point out, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Concern for _Lance_ , the merman realised. As much as Lance worried over Keith, so too did the avian worry for _him_.

Lance shook his head, “he’s dangerous, and crazy. He’s unstable. He’ll do whatever it takes to get what he wants.”

“So, we find another cave,” Keith said, determination strong in his voice.

Lance’s eyes widened at Keith’s words, his tone. His determination to remain with Lance. It was admirable. It totally didn’t leave a warm feeling in his chest.

Pidge moved forwards then, pushing Keith to the side, who huffed but found his balance easily. Lance grinned as Pidge looked at the satchel approvingly, pulling out the jars and inspecting them.

“These are impressive. I’m sure I can create some pretty nasty toxins with these.”

Lance nodded, “thank, Pidge. Anything to give us an edge, right?”

The woman closed the bag and stood, pulling the strap over her shoulder, “I’ll get on these right away. Do you have a preferred weapon Lance?”

The merman shook his head, “we don’t really use weapons, though I am partial to a dagger. I have a collection of them from wrecks.”

Pidge gave a firm nod, “perfect, I’ll incorporate the toxin into a dagger for you.”

“You can do that?” Hunk asked with wide eyes.

Pidge rolled her eyes, “of course.”

“Don’t insult the genius, Hunk,” Keith was clearly amused, leaning against the rock wall with a smile. Lance couldn’t help the smile that spread across his own lips, Keith’s expression contagious.

Pidge took her leave, taking the dangerous corals with her. Lance was fairly confident the woman was more excited to study the corals then to help her friend, but Lance knew the feeling. He loved to learn new things after all. If he could help Pidge evaluate the properties of the coral, he 100% would. Unfortunately, not having legs meant he couldn’t very well go to Pidge’s lab, and she couldn’t very well bring it with her. Lance had asked.

“So, what now?” Hunk asked, looking at the other remaining two.

Lance shrugged, “we wait. We look for another cave. We train. We prepare.”

* * *

  
In the days that followed, whatever time Lance didn’t spend with Allura and the pod, training, or the time he spent with Keith laughing about clashing opinions or who could look more threatening, the mermen looked for a new cave. A safe cave, safe for mermen and human alike.

It was harder than they’d anticipated. Lance would find an entrance, hoping it’d be large enough, only to find it had no entrance via the land. They couldn’t well drown Keith just to hang out with him. So, they kept looking.

They came across a single, promising cave, but its entrance was far too dangerous. It was surrounded by corals, deadly ones. The mermen decided to leave that one on the backburner. It was their last resort. They’d find something else. They had to.

Allura was less panicky over their impending battle, having confidence in her pod the longer they spent training. Lance trained alongside his family, encouraging their efforts. He was terrified for every single one of them. He needed them to be ok. He needed Allura and Hunk to be ok. He couldn’t lose those two. He couldn’t lose anyone again.

Spending time with Keith had changed, given Hunk was always beside him. Hunk was amazing, of course, and spending time with both his friends was always incredible. Pidge didn’t visit, Keith mentioning she wouldn’t be resurfacing until her coral project was done. Apparently, that wasn’t uncommon for the young woman. Lance couldn’t help but compare himself to her, when he wanted to do something, wanted to learn, he just went and did it.

Keith drew at Lance’s side, surprising and impressing Hunk. The avian drew both mermen together, sitting below the ocean atop a shipwreck. Hunk had been amused by the drawing, for neither of them would lounge about on a wreck like that. Not even a new wreck was safe enough for them to lie upon.

The avian didn’t change the image, not even with the mermen’s protests on the safety of wrecks. When Lance agreed with Hunk, it must be dangerous. Keith simply started a new work, amused by his friend’s antics.

Keith completed a piece for a client, who’d requested a fantasy piece. Lance snickered when the avian had revealed his piece was of a mermaid singing to a man who stood on a dock, watching out at the ocean. It was a stunning piece, incredibly detailed, Lance could almost smell the ocean. Keith was proud of the artwork, sending it off to its buyer. Lance wasn’t surprised to find the man had a following, he was incredibly talented from what he’d seen. Apparently, Keith was an anonymous artist, where nobody knew who the person was behind the art.

Lance had stopped his trips to trenches and shipwrecks, it was simply too dangerous. At any moment, the pod could be attacked, and Lance wouldn’t be there to help, or he’d be attacked on his own. Much as it pained him to do so, he restrained himself. He could withhold his curiosity, if only for a little while.

Thankfully, Keith seemed to have a solution for this. He provided an encyclopedia, he called it, on ships that had sunk off the coast of their present waters. Lance was overjoyed, unable to read any of the words but he could see the images and recognise their underwater forms. Some photos had clearly been taken years ago, for the ships no longer looked as intact.

Lance discovered there were several lost treasures amongst the ships, which piqued his interest. Keith and Hunk had rolled their eyes and laughed as Lance poured himself over the images, demanding to know more. Whilst Hunk had no interest, instead spending his time in the pool picking at his scales or building sculptures from the sand.

Though they didn’t get to spend much time together, not really, it was the best time. Even Hunk seemed to enjoy it, though he was always grateful to return to the pod. They always told Allura now, when they were heading out, when they’d be back. It helped his sister greatly, for she now knew how long he’d be gone for. She knew he would stay safe.

Lance protected his secret friend, as Keith protected theirs. Lance was aware he had more to lose if Keith were to spread the word, for Lance could not reach Keith on land. But Lance trusted the avian, as did Keith. He trusted Shiro and Pidge also, who’d done nothing to dissuade his trust.

“Hey, Lance, when Zarkon’s gone… do you think the pod will move back home?”

Lance blinked at Hunk, who was nervously looking between the merman and the avian, twisting his fingers. Lance hadn’t been expecting the question, but he’d be lying if he said the thought hadn’t crossed his own mind.

“I don’t know, Hunk. It’s a possibility though. These waters… not everyone’s coping.”

Keith was tense beside Lance, the merman very much aware of this face and wincing slightly. He didn’t want to make Keith tense, or think he’d lose him. Lance wasn’t sure he could handle losing Keith. The feeling held the same strength as the thought of losing Hunk, even Allura, who meant the world to him.

“Would you leave?” Keith’s voice was quiet, nervous. It was a tone Lance hadn’t heard from the avian before, not even when he’d pulled him from the ocean, all those months ago. It felt like a lifetime now, their friendship having evolved so much in that time.

Lance looked at Keith, then to Hunk, who were both studying him closely. “I – I’m not sure. Maybe. Even if I do, I’ll find a way to come back and see you Keith. Of _that_ I’m sure.”

Keith gave a small nod, lips curling upwards, “perhaps I could visit you there,” he said thoughtfully.

Both mermen laughed, shaking their heads, “trust me, you won’t want that. Where the pod lived up there, you wouldn’t last a day. There’s no land, only ice. Perfect for merfolk of course.” Lance explained.

“Ah, perhaps you can visit me then,” the avian said.

“Watch out Keith, think he plans to visit you until he grows ancient. Nobody could handle you for that long.”

Keith laughed, “I think I could live with that.”

Lance was grinned, flicking his tail at Hunk, “don’t be mean Hunk, I’m very likeable.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Keith drawled, an amused smile on his face, eyes sparkling. Lance pushed his arm away, laughing.

“Oi, I’m very likeable, right Hunk?”

Hunk was too busy laughing to say anything, which made Lance laugh too. He knew his friends were having him for a laugh. It was what they needed now, after all. Everything was so tense, almost palpable. They needed to be free for a bit.

Keith’s phone lit up beside him on the rock, Lance staring at it curiously. Keith had already explained the wonders of the technological device, how Pidge had managed to update and fix the ‘software’. Lance couldn’t understand what that meant, for the device felt as hard as rocks when he’d held it.

“It’s Pidge, she says she’s got the toxins ready, she’s on her way now.”

Lance and Hunk exchanged looks, suddenly serious again. So much for their afternoon off.

“That didn’t take her long,” Hunk said, hopping off his rock and swimming to where Lance and Keith were seated.

Keith shrugged, “she hasn’t really slept since you gave her the corals. Her mum keeps texting me, wanting to know why I broke her daughter.”

“And what did you say?” Lance asked curiously.

“I just said sorry. What else can I really say? _Oh, sorry, she’s helping create poison to help merfolk fight a war_. Mm, nope. That wouldn’t fly.”

“I for one am glad you didn’t.” Hunk noted.

“She loved every second of it, I guarantee you. She wouldn’t spend all her time on it if she didn’t.”

Lance was pleased to hear that. He’d been concerned he’d asked too much of his new friend, though Pidge had done it of her own free will. He couldn’t pay her, as the humans called it. He had no money. He could provide jewels from ships, but he wouldn’t have earned it, not as humans did.

Pidge arrived not long after, brandishing two ornate daggers. Lance took his eagerly, studying the blade. It didn’t appear to be coated with anything, though Pidge assured him the blade was incredibly dangerous. Hunk took his own gingerly. He hated the idea he might have to use it.

“I haven’t made the antidote yet, so I recommend not making mistakes.” Pidge warned, eyeing Lance suspiciously.

The merman nodded, “got it. Not gonna play around with it.”

“How long will it take?” Hunk asked, watching Lance for a moment before turning back to their resident genius.

Pidge shrugged, “maybe a day, maybe two.”

“Think you can handle that, Lance?” Keith said, smirking.

Lance rolled his eyes and grumbled, “you guys are so mean.”

“You love us,” Hunk said, nudging his friend.

Lance refused to look at anyone, though he nodded.

“Naw, you’re a softy,” Pidge said, poking at the merman.

The merman couldn’t stop the colour filling his cheeks, knowing his friends were all watching. He looked at the water, sliding into it in an effort to hide his face from onlookers.

He almost wished he hadn’t.

The moment his face was beneath the water, he smelt it. Tasted it.

Blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance’s head breached the surface, his eyes wide, Hunk’s attention on him in an instant. The colour on Hunk’s face drained, eyes going wide. This was not the face of a fun Lance; this was the scared Lance.

“What happened?” Keith asked, looking at the mermen, confused and concerned.

“Blood. There’s blood in the water. Lots of it.”

“But that means…” Hunk trailed off, voice dying as his eyes dropped.

Lance nodded, “we need to go.”

There were no arguments from Hunk, only a quick farewell to their human friends. Keith was obviously concerned, trying to conceal it for the sake of the merfolk. Lance thought it honourable, but unnecessary.

“I’ll see you again, Keith. I promise.”

“I’ll come find you if you don’t show, Lance.”

“I’ll come back. No need for you to do anything drastic.”

With that, the mermen dove together, swimming to their pod.

Neither were sure what they’d find, swimming cautiously. It was light out, why were the sharks attacking now? It seemed… unusual. Unpredictable. Surely, they’d be at a disadvantage?

The closer they got, the more they could see, their eyes widening at the sight laid before them. Lance covered his open mouth with the hand not holding his new dagger.

Bodies lay across the ocean floor, shark, and merfolk alike. Hunk made a strangled noise at the sight, homes destroyed, and belongings strewn about the seabed. It was… horrific. Everything Lance had wanted to avoid.

_They should have been here_.

Lance could hear the battle still raging, could see the merfolk struggling to maintain their advantage. They’d been so wrong. The sharks vastly outnumbered their own. Zarkon had done it. He’d created an army worthy to take out their whole pod. Clearly, not without loss of his own, but there was no gain without loss. The sacrifices were worth it, for the victory. The defeat of Allura’s pod. Of their father’s pod.

Hunk’s hand shook around his new blade, his eyes blown wide at the scene. Lance stayed by his side for a moment, then nodded. Hunk grabbed at his best friends’ hand as he went to move, ready to leap into the battle.

“Lance, you have to be careful. You have to _come back to me_.”

“I will, Hunk. I promise.” He paused, then embraced his friend. “you stay safe, old friend.”

Hunk watched Lance go and join the fray. Lance was sure Hunk would join in a moment, he wanted to defend his pod just as much as Lance. With his blade in hand, Lance twisted through the water, aiming straight for the battle.

It was nothing like he’d imagined, nothing he could have pictured. The water coloured red, ears ringing from screams. It was _horrifying_. But, against all odds, the merfolk were _winning_. Lance needed to ensure it though.

With a courage he didn’t know he possessed; Lance targeted the first shark he came across. He brandished his weapon and leapt in front of the wounded merman, who was fatiguing rapidly. Lance made a clean slash of his blade against the shark’s exposed torso, wincing as an almost grey blood flowed out. The shark hissed and made to grab for Lance, who was easily able to maneuverer away. He would let the toxin do the rest of the work.

Lance continued through the battlefield and very soon, had each shark with toxin in their system. There was still one mermaid he couldn’t find, one he couldn’t see, couldn’t hear. The longer he fought, the more panicked he became when he saw now sign of his sister. He knew Hunk was safe, he trusted the merman’s own strength and ability. With wounded sharks now littering the sea floor, the merfolk were gathering together, counting their numbers.

Allura was no where to be seen.

Lance’s heart was racing in his chest as he searched the battlefield for any sign of his sister, any sign she was still alive. She had to be. She _had_ to be. Lance couldn’t live without her. Not his sister.

He rounded a large rock and came face to face with the most intense one on one yet. Lance’s relief was short lived as he realised his sister was rapidly losing strength, her fins dragging in the water as she became exhausted.

Allura’s enemy made Lance’s blood boil. She was fighting their father’s killer. The leader of the army.

Zarkon.

The shark seemed to notice Lance’s entrance, a grim smile gracing his lips, wiping blood from his face. Allura jumped back, watching Lance with wide eyes, trying to get him to leave, to flee. Lance wouldn’t abandon his sister, not now. Zarkon watched Lance with a calculating gaze, backing away from Allura to regroup his senses. Allura took the opportunity to move closer to her brother, staying in front of him protectively.

“Zarkon,” Lance growled, eyes glowing menacingly. Allura was tense in front of him, lip curled and revealing her sharp teeth. The shark paid her no mind, analysing the merman.

Lance shot out from beside Allura as the shark moved closer, raising a fist, and punching the shark cleanly in the jaw. The shark reeled back, eyes flashing red and he sent his own punch at Lance’s stomach. The merman wheezed, though got straight back up, ready to go again.

With his weapon raised, he made to slash at Zarkon, when a sudden movement caught his eye. His eyes widened and his heart jolted as he realised Allura had leapt in, the blade cutting into her own arm. The small cut was shallow, but full of a powerful toxin. Allura winced, though ignored the wound, in favour of shoving the shark away from her brother.

“Leave, Zarkon, the battle is already lost,” Allura’s voice was firm, ringing in their ears. They could all hear the change, the silence. The battle was over, as Allura has said. All that was left was the blood rushing in their ears, the adrenaline of the remaining fight.

Zarkon shook his head, rushing forwards. This time, Lance didn’t hesitate with his blade, a long, clean cut up Zarkon’s raised arm. The shark drew back with a sharp hiss, glaring at Lance. Allura was at Lance’s side, the merman realising the shark had managed to cut the merman. A wound on his torso, small and shallow, but it stung. He would survive the wound though. Allura’s… she needed help. They needed to finish this. Now.

With the toxin now coursing through Zarkon’s veins, he was sluggish. He backed off; eyes wide as he gasped at the wound.

“Lance, are you ok?” Allura asked, looking away from the shark, who was rapidly declining in health. It concerned Lance, just how quickly the toxin had taken effect on this shark. What hope did he have for Allura?

Zarkon’s eyes widened, recognising the name, “you are Lance, I thought you dead.”

Lance cocked his head at the words, now confused. Zarkon sounded almost… confused. Hurt. “Why would you think that?”

“My son told me Allura had killed you.”

Lance blinked, then looked to Allura, who’s eyes were wide. “Why would she do that?”

Zarkon was wincing, most likely from the toxin now coursing through his veins, “he said you were his mate. That Allura had killed you, to hurt him. I see now, he was trying to get me to act.”

“I am not his mate, Zarkon. Not now. Not _ever_.”

Lance couldn’t help the painful lurch his own heart made at the sight of the wounded shark. The leader, who’d killed his parents out of spite, out of _heartbreak_. He’d… Zarkon had been fooled into doing the same to Allura’s pod. Had Zarkon genuinely wanted to fight their pod at all? Or was he… was he trying to be a good father? Why did Lance _care_ so much, this man had killed his parents? Had slaughtered his pod.

What if his reasonings weren’t as point blank as he’d thought?

What if Lance had been wrong?

Zarkon winced and a groan slipped from his lips. Against his better judgement, Lance made a move to help the shark. There was still time. There _had_ to be more time. Pidge could get the antidote. They could save him!

The shark held up his hand, looking determined, “we have all lost someone, Lance. Every one of us, none of us expected to leave here alive. I am going to see Honerva once more.”

The words cut Lance, who’s face crumbled. Allura was at Lance’s side, the merman turning to face her, looking away from the now unconscious shark. It was too late.

Allura’s hand moved, catching Lance’s eye, who saw the dark bruise forming on his sister. The toxin had entered her system too. Lance panicked once again, trying to shake himself from Zarkon’s loss before him. Though the war was over, they weren’t safe. Allura’s life was in danger still.

The merfolk had won the battle, were gathering their wounded, their dead, as well as the shark’s. They’d be buried in honour, of course. It was what was done. Lance wondered what Zarkon had meant when he’d said they’d all lost something. Had their mates all died? If that were the case, these sharks would join their mates. They could finally be at peace. It didn’t mean Lance didn’t feel sad, at such a huge loss of life. Life deserved to be protected, for each individual one was valuable. The ocean was supposed to be a safe place.

Two mermen moved closer, Lance recognising them and sagging in relief. Hunk and Coran looked exhausted, but ok. Bruised, but unharmed. The relief Lance felt was enormous.

Hunk swam over to the siblings immediately, hugging them both, Allura wincing at the hug. The merman drew back and spotted the cut, eyes going wide, looking to Lance in panic. The merman hung his head sadly for a moment.

Coran came closer, gently reaching for the arm with a frown, “we don’t have a cure for the toxin.” His voice, Lance had never heard it so sad, so resigned. So full of despair.

“I know someone who can help,” Lance said softly, watching as Hunk nodded slowly.

Allura could sense how determined Lance was, he wasn’t going to let his sister die, not from this, not from a toxin that was _his idea_. She lifted her head and looked to Coran, saying with a weak voice, “can you handle the ceremonies?”

Coran nodded, grasping at one of Allura’s hands and bowing graciously, “it would be my honour,” he replied. He was, after all, their master of ceremonies, and that included burials. Usually, it was required the leader of the pod attend, but in this instance, Coran could handle it on his own. He would perform the correct and honourable ceremony; he could be trusted with the sacred right.

Allura looked at her brother then, who’s determination was written over every line of his face, every intentional flick of his tail. “What are you planning?”

Lance ignored the question, moving to gain a firm hold on his sister, Hunk at her other side immediately. As fatigued as they were, they could do this. They could save her.

“Trust me?”

“Of course, Lance,” she said softly, voice so full of trust it made Lance smile softly.

“We know someone who can help.”

Allura stayed silent, though she was curious. She was also weak, the mermen quickly discovered as they began to travel through the water, tails beating twice as hard for every single flick the leader was able to achieve.

It was still easier then lugging Keith’s body from the water.

They travelled to their cave, the end seemingly forever away. Lance and Hunk were puffing, yet they continued. Hunk was doing this for Lance, the merman knew as much. Lance was doing this for his sister. For his _family_.

Finally, at the cave, they found it disappointingly empty. Though Allura might have had a meltdown at the sight of the humans, they would be able to at least give her help. Yet, there was no one around. No way to contact Keith from inside the cave. No way to get Pidge to hurry along the antidote for his sister.

He needed to find someone who could help. He needed to save his sister.

The mermen rested Allura against a rock, neck, and head above the water. Lance made sure she was comfortable as Hunk sat beside her carefully, helping her stay steady.

“I’ll be back, Hunk, stay with her?”

Hunk nodded, already knowing where Lance was going. What Lance was _planning_. He had no objections. He knew Lance wouldn’t listen, not now. Not when it was his sister on the line.

Lance dove under the water in an instant, heading straight for the beach. He raced along the water, staying behind the whitewash. He kept his head raised above the surface, scanning the shoreline for anyone familiar. _Anyone_ who could help.

The merman couldn’t ignore the water, how rough it appeared, the waves crashing louder then usual. The ocean was upset. It meant this was infinitely more dangerous for Lance if he got too close to the shore. Exhausted as he already was, he was no match for the ocean’s might. Not if it was truly upset.

Lance swam determinately behind the waves, never looking away from the shoreline, trying to find _someone_ he recognised. He wasn’t about to give up. He _wasn’t_. He would find a way to save Allura. He _had_ to.

He couldn’t lose his sister.

A feeling of hope fluttered in his chest as he spotted a familiar mop of brown hair. It made him do a double take, this far out from shore, even his vision was struggling.

It looked like Pidge, complete with glasses Lance could barely see. The person had no wings, wore the same style of clothes as Pidge. Surely not all human’s looked like Pidge? They couldn’t all look the same right? It had to be Pidge.

Lance ducked beneath the waves, heading dangerously close to the shore. His head bobbed above the wave every few moments, keeping track of the human on the beach. The waves were harsh, so close to the shore, threatening to send him tumbling faster. The closer he came to the shore, the faster his heartbeat, fear coursing through him. He couldn’t give up though.

“Pidge!”

Heads turned to the voice, though not the one he wanted. Lance ignored the feeling of dread, of people finding out about him. He was below the water; humans didn’t have eyesight good enough to work out he wasn’t human. His secret was safe. For now.

He called out again, his voice turning more heads at the sheer desperation and fear colouring it. Pidge had yet to turn though, so Lance called again. His voice caught as he was pushed harshly under the water, the waves finally succeeding in knocking his balance off. He stumbled, floundering to regain his balance, realising how close to shore he was. His tail was beginning to drag on the sand, much coarser than the sands he was used to, digging into his fine scales.

People were watching Lance now, still too far to recognise he wasn’t human. It wasn’t concerning Lance anymore.

Too late, Lance realised it wasn’t Pidge. _It wasn’t Pidge_.


	7. Chapter 7

The Pidge clone was walking towards Lance now, entering the waves. Their eyes bright, curious. They looked so much like Pidge. The closer they got; the more Lance understood how he’d confused them. But this person didn’t seem concerned, didn’t seem to realise there was something off about Lance. They looked… like they wanted to help.

A particularly brutal wave sent him hurtling forwards, tumbling beneath the surface, unsure which way was up. He grabbed blindly at the sand with his hands, trying to ignore the stinging of his tail as it scraped painfully against the coarse sands.

It took a moment, but Lance was finally able to right himself, bringing his head above once more, startled when the Pidge lookalike was only about a metre in front of him. Lance realised this person was a male. The second thing he realised was just how shallow they were, the human only knee deep. To keep Lance’s tail below the surface, he had to force it down, onto the sands, agitating his precious scales.

The Pidge clone was now within easy hearing distance though. Maybe he could help. Maybe he knew Pidge. It was a chance he had to take.

“You’re not Pidge,” which was foolish, because of _course_ he wasn’t Pidge. He knew Pidge at this point. This man was taller than her by at _least_ a head. Lance winced as a wave crashed over him, fighting to keep his position in the water, tucking his tail beneath him to reduce the waters pull. It could only work for so long though, he needed to head back to the depths, and soon.

“She’s my sister,” the man said, watching Lance. The merman couldn’t tell if the human had seen his tail, but he would guess he could. They were close, and even with the white foam crashing over them every few seconds, the water was clear enough to see blue scales where legs should be.

At hearing this man was her sister, Lance relaxed. Even if Pidge hadn’t told her brother about him, surely her brother could be trusted. He would trust Pidge with his life, what was so different about her brother?

“I need you to give her a message, can you do that? Tell her it’s from Lance.”

“ _You’re_ Lance?” the man asked, eyes wide. The merman winced as a wave threatened his balance, pushing him closer to the human. He sat in an upright position, tail tight beneath him, torso now exposed above the water.

Lance frowned at his words, “she told you?”

The man shook his head, “no, just that she’d made new friends. Hunk and Lance. Never thought you’d be a mermaid but trust my sister to meet one before me right.”

Lance huffed at the comment, “merman,” he said below his breath.

Pidge’s brother gave an amused laugh, “I’m Matt, what do you need me to tell her?”

Matt reached for Lance as he was sent forwards on another wave, helping to stabilise him, thankful his tail was still below the surface. He’d struggle to get back out, but at least Matt would pass on the message; his sister would be safe. That was all that mattered.

“Tell her I need the antidote. My sister… she’s dying, Matt.”

“Antidote? For the coral stuff she’s been working on? She’s doing that for _you_?”

“You knew?”

Matt nodded, scratching at his head, “yeah, I mean, I’m a marine biologist and I got curious when _Pidge_ , my very technological minded sister, brought corals into the lab.”

“Can you help her? My sister doesn’t have long, you have to help.”

Matt’s eyes widened at the severity of the situation, then he gave a firm nod, “I will help where I can. Your sister will be fine, Lance.”

The merman relaxed, though only for a brief second, still tense from his own physical situation. “Would you mind telling Keith too?”

Matt was smiling, an amused, _knowing_ smile that made Lance want to know the story behind it, but time didn’t allow it. “I’ll tell him right away. Will you be alright?” he could see the merman was struggling then, Lance wasn’t doing a great job of hiding it. He probably looked a sight though, bruises on his torso.

“I’ll be fine, it’s my sister I’m concerned about.”

Matt nodded, though he remained still. The merman realised he was waiting until Lance returned to safety, which was almost… kind. He didn’t have to. He needed to save Allura.

“Go, my sister needs you, please.”

Perhaps it was the please, or the pleading tone, but Matt gave a reluctant nod then walked backwards through the waves, eyes on Lance’s tense form. The merman winced as another wave rolled over him, his already scratched scales grinding onto the sandy bottom.

Lance turned to face the waves, realising just how close to shore he’d come, just how far out he’d have to go before he was safe. He frowned, determination setting in. He could do this. If he could lift an avian from a freefall in the water, he could go against the waves and back to safety. Even if his tail was sore, if his body fatigued. He could do this. For his sister. For Hunk. For Keith.

Every wave knocked him back, but the merman pressed forwards, away from the shore. His tail was almost useless in waters these shallow, every flick would have it above the water. With so many onlookers, it was too risky. So, he crawled, using his hands. He kept his head below the water, ducking beneath the waves.

It was a slow, gruelling process that had new cuts along Lance’s beautiful scales, several missing. He would have time to evaluate them later. Right now, he needed to focus on getting away from the shore. He needed to get behind the rip.

Finally, the merman was able to push himself away, tail beating strongly and powerfully. He popped his head above the waves, to check the shoreline, sure Matt had waited for Lance to find safety. He’d been right, Matt spotted Lance’s wave and gave his own, then turned and _ran_. Lance appreciated that. He hoped Matt was as trustworthy as his sister.

Lance was finally able to breath, lowering himself beneath the surface, tail thankful to not be rubbing against the sands. The merman refused to look at it, not yet. He still had to make it back to his sister.

It wasn’t a quick journey, not when he knew he didn’t need to rush, Pidge would take time with the antidote and Hunk was with his sister. Even if he’d wanted to go faster, his fins were too exhausted to allow anything more then an almost leisurely pace. Some of his fins lagged behind, tail fin expanding half-heartedly. Every part of him was exhausted.

The cave came in sight and the merman couldn’t have been more relieved. He swam inside, spotting Allura and Hunk with their torsos above water, lounging comfortably on the rocks. On first glance, one might consider Allura fine, but Lance knew better. The usually darker skinned mermaid was pale, exhausted. The bruise from the wound looked nasty, painful. But she was alive. She still had time.

At Lance’s reappearance, Hunk and Allura both cheered, helping Lance’s tired body onto the flatter rock, so he could lie down. Lance blinked at the roof, still adamantly not looking at his scales. He didn’t need to, not when Hunk released a sad sigh and Allura gasped, her hand closing around Lance’s.

“What did you do, Lance?” his sister asked, alarmed.

Lance attempted to shrug, though a particularly nasty bruise above his collar bone made him wince, “what I needed to.”

“You got too close, didn’t you?” Hunk said, voice quiet. Lance stayed silent, which was all the answer they needed.

“Did you find her?” Hunk then asked.

Lance winced, because _no_ , he hadn’t found Pidge. “Ah, no. _But_ we’ll have an antidote.”

As confused as Allura clearly was, she didn’t ask. She had enough trust in her brother, he wouldn’t have risked his life as he obviously had if he didn’t trust the other person. Lance wondered if she suspected Lance was consorting with humans.

Lance sat up slowly, finally looking down at his tail and frowning. His beautiful blue scales were scratched, blood dribbling from patches of naked skin. His scales would take time to regrow, take time to regain their gloss. No wonder Allura and Hunk had looked so miserable. Even his fins were tender, though they were intact. The loss of even a single fin could cause lasting damage to a merperson’s ability to swim. Each individual tulle like fin played a part, balance, speed, gliding. Each important.

The merfolk relaxed in the cave, though Lance knew it wasn’t the safest place they could be. Not when Lotor knew where it was, when Lotor’s plan had failed. Lotor was still out there, and he still wanted Lance. Lance wasn’t scared, not for himself. He was confident he could protect himself against Lotor. He just didn’t know if he could protect others.

Soon enough, Lance’s ears perked at a set of familiar footfalls, accompanied by the sounds of feathers dragging against the rocks. Allura tensed, clearly ready to slip back into the water, but Lance and Hunk shook their heads. The mermaid stilled, trusting her brother, as guilty as he appeared.

It didn’t stop Allura from groaning out her brother’s name when she put the pieces together. _This_ was where he’d been sneaking off to. To meet with a _human_.

Keith finally emerged, his figure tense and relaxing only slightly at the sight of Lance. His eyes went wide at the state of all three of the merfolk, barely sparing Allura a glance. Lance waved to him, smiling brightly.

“Lance, what happened? All I heard from Matt – Matt!”

The merman laughed at the avian, who was clearly at a loss for words. Beside him, Allura watched Keith curiously, then her gaze flickered to her brother and understanding washed over her features.

“The sharks attacked us, Keith. I used Pidge’s blade, but I missed. I got Allura.”

Keith nodded, though he was still tense, wings curled tightly behind his back. “And you? You’re ok? Matt said you were pretty close.”

Lance looked away awkwardly, scratching at his head, not daring to look at his fellow merfolk. “Ah, yeah, well. I thought Matt was Pidge. I don’t think anyone else saw me though. Well, my tail.”

Keith gave an exaggerated laugh, “no, humans are pretty stupid.”

“Any word on the antidote?” Hunk piped up, distracting the avian, who finally acknowledged the other merfolk in the cave.

Keith shook his head, “hopefully soon though, I asked Matt to keep me informed. He’s helping Pidge, so it shouldn’t be much longer.”

“He’s the one who told you?” Lance surmised with a smile.

Keith nodded, “he’s great, yeah, all he said was ‘ _get to Lance, needs help’_.”

“Explains the panic,” Lance noted cheerfully.

Keith threw his hands in the air defensively, “what was I supposed to think?”

“Does sound concerning,” Hunk piped up.

Allura then made a small cough, gaining everyone’s attention successfully. Keith’s eyes went wide as he smiled awkwardly, offering a small, cautious wave.

“You must be Allura,” Keith said.

The mermaid nodded, glancing to Lance with an expression that read ‘ _you told him about me?’_ , then said, “yes. And you are?”

“Keith.” the avian replied easily. He didn’t appear phased Lance hadn’t mentioned him to her sister, which was good. It wasn’t that Lance didn’t want to talk about him, because he _did_ , it was just that… if Allura knew, she’d stop Lance from seeing Keith. Hence the secrecy.

Allura smiled, not showing any hint of issue regarding the avian. “Pleased to meet you, Keith. Tell me, how did you meet my brother?” she directed the question to Keith, though was watching Lance. Hunk snickered quietly at her side, Lance sticking his tongue out childishly at his best friend.

“It’s a funny story,” Lance began, though Keith was quick to interrupt.

“I fell into the water; Lance saved my life.”

Allura’s eyes widened at that, looking at her brother, “how’d you manage – surely not alone?”

The merman shrugged, “I did the saving part, then left him on a rock. The, ah, the rock I do people watching on. Totally safe! Promise!” Allura was scowling, though allowed her brother to continue. “Hunk helped me get him to shore. Guess we’ve been friends since.”

“And this… Pidge? And Matt?”

“Humans. Keith told them. Well, he told _Pidge_ and Shiro. Matt found out today when I met him.”

“Wingless, or winged?”

“Human. There’s apparently a difference, between wingless avian’s and humans. Who knew?” Lance said, recognising the signs in Keith he was about to leap in and defend his friend from the question. The merman had come to understand the difference, after prodding Keith to learn more. Apparently, wingless avian’s didn’t have the best lives, often bullied for something they had little control over. It saddened Lance greatly.

Allura nodded though, understanding, “makes sense, I mean, sharks are different from merfolk, right?”

Keith snorted, Lance looking up at the amused avian, “it’s like calling Lance a mermaid. I made that mistake.”

Lance scowled, though it had no real heat to it, far too pleased his sister seemed to like Keith. “So did Matt. Seriously, can’t you do something about that myth?” he paused then said, “I mean, I know I’m beautiful, but not as beautiful as Allura.”

Allura grinned at the comment, “you’re plenty beautiful brother.”

Another set of footsteps startled the merfolk, who looked at the entrance curiously. Whoever it was, they had wings. Lance could hear them rustling as they walked, a sound he’d become accustom to whenever Keith or Shiro entered the cave.

Unsurprisingly, it was Shiro who walked through the entrance, Lance greeting him with a cheerful, “Shiro!” his tail flicking up excitedly. Water splashed at Keith, who brushed it off with a roll of his eyes, looking to his brother.

“Hey, Lance, Hunk. I’m guessing Allura?”

Allura nodded gracefully, eyes meeting the avian leader, “Shiro, I presume?”

Shiro nodded once, settling himself on the rock beside his brother. Keith watched him for a moment, a question clearly burning his tongue, much as Lance had his own.

“Any news?”

Shiro shook his head, “not yet, but Pidge got her mum on the project, so between the three of them, I think we’ll have it within the hour.”

“She knows Allura’s in trouble?” Keith asked, a tremble in his voice. Lance knew it couldn’t be for Allura, he’d only just met her. Was he worried about Lance, how he’d take her loss? It wouldn’t come to that. He was sure of it. Allura would survive. She had no choice.

“I did mention it to Matt.”

“She’ll figure it out, Allura will be _fine_.” Shiro assured the group, who seemed to accept his words.

“I know she will,” Keith said softly, barely a whisper. Lance heard it though, only because he had become accustomed to hearing Keith’s whispers, words he tried to hide from the merman.

The merman decided to change the subject, trying to keep their mind off Allura’s wound. It worked, engaging the avian’s in a lengthy discussion about their day and what disaster Keith had tried to cook for himself.

“Remind me never to eat anything other then cold sandwiches,” Lance said cheerfully, earning a slight shove at his shoulder, Keith grinning.

“I’m not that bad,” Keith said, turning to his brother for help.

“You kinda are,” Shiro said, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder in mock sympathy. Keith grumbled and shrugged his hand off.

“Last time I ever cook for you.”

“I think he can live with that. He might actually _live_.” Hunk said.

“You got yourself a bad reputation, Keithy.”

Keith continued to grumble beside Lance, who was altogether too amused.

Shiro’s phone lit up beside him on the rocks, Keith and Lance’s heads butting together to catch a glimpse of the screen. Shiro’s body language said everything though, as he sagged with obvious relief.

“It’s ready, they’re on their way.”

Lance relaxed onto the rock, giving Allura a small hug, stopping at her wince. Her arm looked painful, puffy and red. Her face was pale, eyes cloudy. Her breathing was laboured, but she was still awake and alert, so she still had time. The toxin couldn’t claim her.

Finally, more footsteps entered the cave, Pidge bursting through with a medicine bag in her hands. She knelt down beside Lance, pushing Keith out of the way. She’d barely looked around, barely observed her surroundings, simply passing Lance a small vial of clear liquid.

“This should work,” she said, backing off and grabbing something else from her bag.

Lance smiled and passed the liquid to his sister, who’s arm shook weakly to take it. The merman decided to help her, pressing the vial’s neck to Allura’s lips. The mermaid drunk its contents without hesitation, though she made a face once the bottle was drained.

Pidge finally looked up when she had two jars in her hands, surprised to see the mermaid there. Lance couldn’t blame her, Allura had never been shown the cave before.

“Sorry, I know it probably doesn’t taste the best,” Pidge said directly to the mermaid.

Allura’s colour was slowly returning as the antidote took effect, surprising everyone with just how quickly it worked through her system. “I suppose I can handle poor taste if it means life,” she said quietly, still sounding breathless.

Pidge nodded slowly, “I suppose it’s a trade-off.” She looked to her companion, Lance only now realising Matt had entered beside Pidge. He gave an awkward wave to the merfolk, shifting so he was behind his sister.

“Matt, I presume?” Hunk asked, looking at Pidge’s brother.

The man nodded, “yep.”

The young human woman pressed forwards, handing Lance a jar, “this is for the wound, it should help reduce the bruise and take out the sting.”

“You’re awesome, Pidge,” Lance said, turning to apply the balm to Allura’s outstretched arm. He knew the moment it was put on that it provided relief, if Allura’s relaxed features said anything. He was thankful Pidge had thought this far ahead.

“I do what I can.”

Pidge then handed something to Lance, who cocked his head, unsure why Allura needed another salve, but then Pidge said, “this one’s for you, Matt mentioned you had some cuts of your own. It should help them heal quicker.”

The merman took the salve, though didn’t open the jar. Hunk made a noise and opened the jar instead, smearing a line of the salve onto the scratches lining Lance’s chest. Lance tried to object, but one look from Hunk had him shutting his mouth, Allura releasing an amused laugh.

Once Hunk had declared Lance’s wounds sufficiently covered, he moved to Allura, then himself. He sat back finally, beside Pidge, who dangled her legs into the water. Matt had yet to move from behind Pidge, trying to seem small, Lance noticed.

“So, this is where you’ve been sneaking off to?” Matt’s voice finally sounded, heads turning to his.

Pidge nodded, jutting a finger into his chest, “not a word of this to anyone.”

Matt hurried to nod, “not a word.”

Everyone accepted his response, Lance turning his gaze back to his sister. She already looked far more alert now, fins moving in the water with more ease. She didn’t seem concerned by the number of humans in the cave, which Lance knew meant she truly trusted his judgement.

“So, what now?” Keith asked, voicing what they were all thinking.

Allura sighed, sitting up straight to address everyone with the strength of the leader she was, “Even with Zarkon gone, Lance isn’t safe, not with Lotor still out there.”

“So, this cave isn’t safe anymore?” Keith said.

Allura watched Lance, who nodded slowly. He hadn’t told her about Lotor’s visit, and he didn’t particularly want to now. “No, it hasn’t been for a while.”

“Did you manage to find others?” Shiro asked from the side, his own voice strong with power. Allura seemed to work out he was the leader without anyone mentioning anything, if her slight bow to him was anything to go by. Shiro gave a polite nod to the mermaid leader, a smile on his face directed at her.

Lance sighed, tail twitching in the water, though he nodded. “I did. We found one, but it’s not… ideal.”

Hunk realised immediately which cave he was talking about, “no, don’t tell me.”

“Even Lotor wouldn’t be crazy enough to look there!”

“Because it could kill any of us instantly,” Hunk pointed out.

Lance winced, “it’s not _that_ bad.”

“Anyone gonna fill us in?” Keith’s voice interrupted the mermen, who looked up and remembered they had company.

“Near the coral reef, there’s a cave. There’s a land entrance, though I could hear shallow water. It’s larger though, then this one.”

“And coral near the entrance of the cave,” Hunk added, still upset with the idea.

“So long as we don’t touch it, we’ll be fine.”

Keith interrupted then, recognising the loop the two mermen were about to enter, “if it keeps Lance safe, wouldn’t it be worth it? The coral isn’t _inside_ the cave, right?”

Allura seemed to agree with Keith, though she had no idea of the cave’s safety, “if Lotor knows you’re here, it’s not safe. I can’t imagine he’d harm the humans… but it might be best for you all to avoid deep waters.”

“No problem here,” Keith said immediately.

Though Lance was concerned for Keith, given he’d become mixed up in their drama, he trusted that Keith would be safe. He could retreat to land, which was far safer than the water. Keith would be safe. It was Lance who risked being caught, _trapped_ , forced to mate with Lotor.

Allura placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, making him twist around so he could face her completely, “I think, if you believe the cave is safe, you should stay there. It would be best for you to remain there. The fewer movements you make, the harder it will be to find you.”

“What about you? What if he goes after you?”

Allura smiled softly, “it is not me he wants. I believe his pride is far too strong, he has already sworn to leave our pod alone. It is you he wants. And our pod is strong, we can take his herd.”

Lance could see her logic, of course, but it didn’t make it seem any less foolish. How was he supposed to spend time – essentially locked in a cave – for his own protection? If Allura was potentially in danger to Lotor? Yet, if it meant avoiding Lotor, prolonging the inevitable, Lance thought he could handle it. It would give him time to heal, to recover physically from their battle.

Allura slipped off the rock in the next moment, stretching her fins in the water experimentally, then smiled. She looked to Pidge, “thank you, you saved my life.”

Pidge nodded her head, “it’s the least I could do.”

“I am going back to the pod, to help with the ceremonies. Stay safe, brother.”

Lance slid back into the water, trying his best not to wince at the water at his cuts, the movement over tender scales. “I’ll see you soon, sister.”

Allura hugged him, her tail enveloping his softly, “I’ll visit you,” she promised, then waved to the rest of their new friends. “It was lovely to meet you all.”

With that, the mermaid dove gracefully underwater, her movement so fluent Lance was almost jealous of her grace. With her gone, Lance hopped back onto the rock, just shy of too close to his avian friend. Keith didn’t move though, not even when a wet hand was placed beside his on the rock, fingers almost touching.

“I know we hate Keith’s cooking, but any chance someone brought food?”


	8. Chapter 8

The move to their next cave didn’t take long. Keith hadn’t made a habit of leaving objects in the cave, so it was almost empty as it was. A lamp and a blanket to move. Lance tried to explain to the humans where the location of the next cave was, Pidge locating it on her device proudly. The mermen weren’t surprised when the humans all announced they’d find the cave that afternoon, would keep them company as much as they could.

Lance and Hunk swam in relative silence, too focussed on the corals beneath their scales. Hunk was nervous, evident in the stiff strokes of his tail, so Lance offered his hand, swimming together over the corals.

It some navigation on their part, but they found the cave once more, swimming inside with relief. The new cave was more spacious, deeper. It was the perfect place to spend an unknown amount of time stuck together. Lance flopped ungracefully onto a smooth rock, tail drifting in the water below. Hunk dropped down next to him, resting his head on his hands.

“Well, there’s worse company to be stuck with.”

Lance lifted his chest to look at his friend, “you know you’re not stuck here.”

“I can’t leave my best friend.”

Lance couldn’t describe the warmth that spread through his chest at that. He felt guilty, he was depriving Hunk of the pod. If Lotor was around, he’d follow Hunk. Hunk would lead him to Lance, they were always together. It was safer for the both of them to stick together. Lance was forever grateful to call Hunk his friend, now more then ever. 

Noises sounded from the new land entrance to the cave, both mermen perking up. It sounded like two pairs of feet, one with feathers they could easily hear. Soon enough, Pidge and Keith entered the new cave, nodding approvingly at the size. They spotted the mermen and walked over, sitting beside the ledge. The lip between the water and the rock was smaller in this cave, the ledge closer to the water. The rock ledge was larger, however, more areas for the humans to move about in.

“This place seems cosy,” Pidge commented, dumping her bag beside her. She removed her shoes, dumping her legs into the water. Keith sat beside her, removing his own shoes, though he kept his legs on the rock platform.

“It will do,” Lance nodded.

The merman was silent, Keith watching him. Lance sighed, the question hanging in the air. “I’m worried about Allura.”

“She’ll be fine, Lance. She’s strong, you know this. Lotor can’t take on our pod and come out on top.”

“I know, I just. She’s my sister, she’s all I have left.”

Keith seemed to understand this, better then most Lance would think. “From what I saw, she’s as tough as you, Lance.”

“Tougher,” Hunk said with a laugh, Lance shoving him slightly, almost pushing him into the water.

The subject changed, curious to hear how Pidge had gone with the antidote. Apparently, she’d thoroughly enjoyed her task, even more so when Matt had been able to help. Lance had been surprised to hear he and Shiro were planning on dropping by later, with some supplies. Lance could understand Shiro, but he was surprised they wanted to come together.

An idea struck Pidge, her head lifting, and she looked to Lance, her eyes sparkling, “what if you found a mate, before Lotor finds you? He can’t take you from them, right?”

Lance blushed deeply at the comment, Hunk breathing out a laugh at his best friend.

The merman recovered and shook his head, “it wouldn’t work. There’s no one in the pod I’d even consider, even if it just be fake…”

Hunk winced at the words, “Lotor’s too smart for that. Besides, fake mating is… highly frowned upon. Not to mention obvious.”

“There’s a traditional ceremony and everything,” Lance added. He was a hopeless romantic at heart, he’d always been drawn to the mating rituals, the exchange of vows between mates. It was truly a sight to behold, a lifelong dedication of souls. Some would say it went deeper then that.

“You guys really don’t do anything by halves,” Keith said, his eyes wide as he took in the new information.

“Should we?” Lance asked.

“No, of course not. It’s actually quite impressive.”

“Having a mate, it’s said to be the most incredible thing, rivalled only by the joys of children.” Lance said and yeah, his eyes were in dreamland, a faraway look overtaking them. Hunk smiled at his friend, already knowing his opinions on the matter. Lance’s feelings towards Keith were complicated, of course, but he couldn’t help but dream. If he was going to have a mate, he wanted him to be Keith.

Pidge changed the topic, seemingly too romantic and mushy for her taste, her words not Lance’s. Lance relaxed onto the rock, seated so closely to his avian crush. Keith threw himself into the conversation, laughing along with Hunk at Lance’s romantic heart, though there was something off in his laugh, but Lance couldn’t pin it.

Somehow, after almost a half hour, the topic returned to ceremonies, Pidge curious as to what Allura had meant before. So, Hunk had explained the importance of the burial ceremonies. Pidge had been surprised and impressed both.

“They’ll be buried alongside many others… avians’ included.”

Keith’s eyes snapped to Lance’s as he spoke, the double meaning obvious. Keith opened his mouth to speak, but Lance nodded and spoke first.

“If found them.”

“Thank you, Lance.” Keith’s eyes were watering, yet no one commented. Pidge and Hunk stayed silent; they could infer what the two were talking about.

“You won’t ask to release them?” Hunk asked quietly, Keith shaking his head. Hunk nodded, “good, cause that’d anger the spirits.”

Lance snickered to himself as both Keith and Pidge’s eyes widened, alarm on their faces, “spirits?”

“Hunk thinks there’s spirits in the water.” Lance said with a roll of his eyes, “I personally believe the water itself has feelings. Kinda like it’s alive, ya know?”

“I guess it’s not very happy with humans’ efforts then,” Keith said slowly.

Hunk was frowning and Lance winced, “destruction, more like.”

“If you knew merfolk existed, why would you dredge the ocean as you have?”

“Money.” Pidge and Keith responded, both guilty. They weren’t the ones doing it though, Lance was sure. They had a better head on their shoulders. Well, except maybe the avian who’d flown over the water and ended up falling. And ‘ _no_ , Keith, _I won’t let it go’_ ( _Hey!)._

“No amount of money is worth the loss of life from oil spills alone…” Hunk said sadly. Stories passed through pods; nomads talked after all. Hunk had been particularly saddened by how humans had impacted their environment, forced them to flee. It wasn’t something Lance was ok with either, of course. But Hunk was a big softy at heart.

Both humans winced at Hunk’s words, “stories travel.”

“Are our lives worth less then yours?” Hunk continued, his face indicating he was readying himself for a good and proper rant. Lance wanted to put a stop to that. His friends didn’t have anything to do with the damage, that much was clear.

“Our leaders might forget that life in the ocean is important also.” Pidge said slowly, carefully.

“All life is important, even those of sharks.”

Pidge and Keith hurried to agree.

The afternoon passed by in polite company, evening sweeping in. Pidge declared she’d come back in the morning, whilst Keith mentioned he’d leave and find more food. That made Pidge cackle, and declare, “man, you’ll make a great wife someday.”

Whilst Lance’s heart had fumbled at that, Keith’s face turned a brilliant red, coughing and looking away. It was the most adorable thing Lance had ever seen.

“Got your eye on someone, Keithy?” Lance asked, poking at the avian, who moved his wing to cover his red ears. Though the question made an odd bubble form in his chest, it was simply too amusing seeing Keith like this. He was acting like, well like _Lance_.

Pidge snickered, Keith looking up long enough to shoot her a glare. “Oh, he _totally_ does.”

Lance refused to acknowledge how his heartbeat oddly, how his grin slipped for a mere moment. He just watched as Keith jumped up, grumbling, and pushing Pidge with his wing. “Come on, Pidge.”

Pidge laughed as she stood to leave, waving to her mermen friends. She looked all too pleased with herself, watching as Keith faltered in his steps. Lance was glad it was Keith being teased, and not him. Keith probably stood a chance with whoever he liked, after all.

With the humans gone, Hunk and Lance were left in their new home together. The mermen sagged against the rocks, watching the ceiling.

“What a day,” Hunk said, sounding breathless.

Lance couldn’t speak, simply nodding. He wasn’t sure if Hunk had seen it, but it didn’t matter.

“Welcome to our home for the foreseeable future, I guess.”

Lance frowned, turning his head to see Hunk, who was watching him already, “you don’t have to stay here, Hunk. You’re not the one he wants.”

“You’re my best friend, Lance. I can’t leave you alone. Keith can’t stay here forever, right?”

Lance smiled; he really did have the best friend in the world. He was right. Much as Keith seemed to want to keep the mermen company, he couldn’t live in the cave. He couldn’t abandon his flock for Lance. He’d need food, as would the mermen. They wouldn’t be able to leave the cave, and soon fish wouldn’t enter the cave. They’d have to rely on the human if he’d allow it. It would be interesting, but if it meant not living with Lotor, Lance thought he could handle it.

* * *

  
Keith and Pidge brought guests with them the next day, who came lugging items for Keith and Pidge. Matt and Shiro, Lance observed, seemed rather _familiar_ with each other. When Keith had set up a temporary living space for himself, involving a light and a blow-up bed, he’d called it. Lance couldn’t believe it, Keith was planning on _sleeping_ in the same space, so he wouldn’t have to leave Lance as often.

They’d brought food, which was a welcome sight for the mermen, who’d already scared away all the fish. Keith sat beside Lance, almost close enough that his wing could have brushed Lance’s back. Pidge and Hunk set themselves together, discussing an object Pidge had brought. Lance saw the way Shiro and Matt sat together, too close, their hands shy of touching. Pidge noticed Lance staring and laughed, startling the group who’d been enjoying the sandwiches Keith had provided (he would make a good mate, Lance decided).

“They’re totally together,” Pidge said, nudging her brother. Matt’s face went red, though he remained silent, looking to Shiro.

“Seriously Pidge?” Shiro asked, looking impressed. Keith beside Lance looked like he was just working things out, so maybe Lance was just more observant then him. Was that possible?

“Nothing escapes her,” Matt said with a laugh, then grabbed at Shiro’s hand firmly, proudly. The avian flock leader was now red, a sight Lance truly wished he could keep in his brain forever. Apparently, Pidge thought the same, taking out her phone and aiming the ‘camera’ at her brothers’ mate.

Lance saw the way Matt leant against Shiro, how happy they looked together. It didn’t make his heart clench, it _didn’t_. He wasn’t jealous of Keith’s brother for something he’d never have himself. _He wasn’t_ (he totally was).

“So, are you guys mates?” Hunk asked, Shiro’s eyes going wide and the colour remaining on his cheeks.

“Human’s don’t really call it ‘mate’s, he’s ah, Matt’s my boyfriend.”

Pidge snickered, looking to Keith, the avian tensing beside Lance, “I bet Keith would love to be someone’s mate though.”

Keith stayed tense, looking away and Lance watched him for a moment, confused. Keith turned to Pidge, “cool it, please Pidge?”

Lance jumped to his defence, “I think Keith would make a great – what did you say? Boyfriend?” he looked to Shiro, who nodded once, amused.

Keith was turning red, Lance noticed, “thanks Lance, but I’m not really… looking at the moment.” Lance tried to keep himself from frowning. At least it cleared things up, made Lance know he didn’t stand a chance. He’d _known_ , of course, how could an avian and a merman be together?

“What about you, Lance?” Pidge asked, turning to him. All eyes were suddenly on him and the merman squirmed.

“I mean, unless we’re counting Lotor, which I assume we’re not, then no. No one’s ever shown any interest… guess I’m just boring.” He tried for light-hearted, he _did_ , but he could hear how miserable he was in his own ears. He wasn’t lonely, not really. He was surrounded by people that loved him. Just, not in the way he wanted to be loved.

“You’re not boring!” Keith immediately defended, possibly too loud for the space they were in.

“And Lotor _doesn’t_ count,” Hunk added with a shiver. Lance knew that to Hunk, the thought of being mated to Lotor wasn’t one he could bare. They were on the same page _there_ then.

Lance sighed, looking down at his scales, frowning at how obvious his wounds were. They hadn’t healed, they hadn’t changed. Keith’s eyes followed Lance’s, landing on his tail and coming to the same conclusion as Lance. The merman tensed slightly, shifting marginally so his tail was hidden slightly, Keith frowning. Slowly, gently, Keith placed his hand over Lance’s, looking into his eyes.

“They’re beautiful, Lance.”

The merman’s eyes widened slightly, “they’re torn. Battered.”

“They’ll grow back, right? Like feathers?” the avian’s voice was low, soft.

Lance nodded slowly, breathing with Keith, “yeah, they will.”

Lance then realised just how close Keith was, how close their heads were. He chose to stay quiet, try to ignore it. If he said something, Keith would move. Lance wondered briefly if Keith would choose to stay and what that might mean.

Pidge cleared her throat, looking at her friends with a smirk, eyebrow raised. Keith jolted, though Lance noticed pleasantly, his hand remained over his own. Pidge seemed to realise this too, for her eyebrows raised further and Lance wondered if she’d lose them in her hair.

“Well, I’m beat.” Shiro said, standing abruptly. Matt stood with, holding his boyfriend’s hand calmly. The two were quick to leave, leaving Lance wondering what got at them. Pidge made a noise, sounding very much like a fake yawn, winking at Keith.

“I’ll see you boys’ tomorrow, be good now.”

With that, the young woman left, waving cheerfully. Hunk was confused, still opposite Lance, then he turned to see Lance and his eyes widened.

“I’ll, ah, I’m going to sleep.”

Lance blinked as Hunk disappeared beneath the cavern, leaving the merman alone with the avian. Keith looked just as confused as he felt, which made him feel slightly better. Lance observed Keith had yet to move his hand, had yet to leave his side.

“Well, they cleared out quickly,” Lance said cheerfully, hoping to clear the air.

Keith huffed, “yeah, well. Places to be I guess.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Lance leaning against Keith’s shoulder with his own, trying to calm his racing heart. This was fine. Friend’s could do this right? He hugged Hunk all the time and it meant nothing more than friendship.

“Hey, Lance… what I said before, about not liking anyone? I lied.”

Lance jolted immediately, though he remained against Keith’s side, eyes widening as he turned to look at the avian. Keith looked down at him, a small smile Lance hadn’t seen on his lips before appearing.

“Oh?” was this the part Keith went and told him about his crush? About whoever on land had stolen his heart, and Lance could give him advice?

Keith nodded once, “yeah, I have my eye on this really cute guy. He’s smart, and he’s hilarious, he’s the bravest person I know. He saved my life.” Lance’s eyes widened, it almost sounded… like Keith was talking about him?

“I’m a bit nervous to tell him though, because I don’t know if he likes me back. And it would be complicated, but I think it would be 100% worth it.” Keith continued, staring at Lance, that smile still on his lips.

“Anyone would be crazy not to want you, Keith.” the merman said, almost nervous. The avian’s smile deepened, Lance’s heart doing a small dance in his chest, almost painful.

“I think I might believe you,” Keith paused, then his hand closed around Lance’s, lifting it so they could both see their clasped hands. Lance looked at Keith in surprise, his fingers curled softly around Keith’s, still unsure.

“I really like you, Lance.”

Lance blinked, unsure, surprised, off guard. Then, Keith made the decision for him and Lance melted into Keith completely. Keith kissed him with all the passion Lance knew of him, so Lance kissed him back. It was the best (and only) kiss Lance had ever had, but it was the only kiss he’d ever want. He’d happily spend his life kissing this man if it felt like _this_.

Home.

Kissing Keith felt like _home_.

So, Lance kissed _back_. He kept a firm hold of Keith’s hand, never wanting to let go of him.

Keith let out a breathy chuckle as he withdrew, Lance almost trying to follow, to keep their lips locked, to prolong their kiss. “I take it that means you like me too?”

“Like you even have to ask.” Lance said. He couldn’t help himself; he pressed forwards and placed a chaste kiss on Keith’s lips because he _could_. “you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that. Since I pulled you out of the water, probably.”

“Guess we’re both idiots, because I have too.”

Lance was smiling so widely his cheeks hurt, but he didn’t care. How could he? The man he loved so dearly, had become such an important part of his life, wanted him _back_.

“You don’t just like me cause I saved you, right?”

Keith shook his head. Even as the question left his mouth, Lance knew it was foolish. Maybe, on their first meeting, Keith had been wanting to thank the merman for saving his life. Every meeting afterwards was because Keith _liked_ him, enjoyed his company.

Keith’s free hand lifted to Lance’s face, thumb resting on the scales below his eyes, staring into them, “no Lance. I meant it, what I said before. You’re incredible. You’re beautiful, and talented. You’re _everything_ I’ve always wanted.”

“I am a fish, though.”

Keith let out a snort, grinning, “can’t win everything. I guess we’ll just have to be careful.” He paused, looking thoughtful, “I could buy a boat, that way we could stay together. If that’s… if that’s something you’d want to do.”

Lance didn’t want to hear the shake in Keith’s voice, the nervousness he felt, so he closed his lips around Keith’s, effectively silencing him. When he withdrew, it was to a pout on Keith’s face. “If it means I get to kiss you forever, I’m down.”

Keith laughed, though he had no objections. He drew Lance in again, the merman relaxing completely against this wonderful man. His tail dragged lazily in the water, completely relaxed. That was the power Keith held over him, and he wasn’t scared. No, he didn’t need to be scared now.

Not when he had Keith. He had everything he’d ever wanted. His sister, his best friend, Keith.

“So, do I get to call you my boyfriend?” Lance asked curiously.

Keith blushed and it made Lance’s heart stumble, the sight simply _too_ adorable to comprehend. “It does, does that mean I can call you my mate?”

Lance blinked, mouth dropping open as a strangled noise released, “I – maybe we should court first!”

“What do you call someone in a courtship?”

“We just say we’re courting, I guess we don’t have a term for it.”

“So, you’re my boyfriend and we’re courting.” Keith said, smiling as he leant against the merman.

“You’re my boyfriend and we’re courting.” Lance agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Though Lotor was constantly on their minds, an ever-present threat, Lance found himself _enjoying_ himself, stuck in the cave with his best friend and his _boyfriend_. The cave was large enough for the mermen to exercise their fins comfortably, Shiro providing weights and objects that were supposed to increase strength. Keith taught Lance how to use the weights, though it quickly turned into Lance ogling the avian’s bulging muscles, much to everyone’s amusement.

Keith had all but moved into the cave, setting up a temporary mattress in the far corner away from the water. Some nights, he spent beside the ledge, arm dangling in the water, clasped to Lance’s own as they slept.

Pidge and Shiro visited regularly, bringing with them food and supplies for all concerned. Keith would leave occasionally and stretch his wings, during which time Hunk and Lance used to clean each other’s scales. Lance hadn’t meant to trap Keith in here, but the avian made it known that he was staying of his own free will. He _wanted_ to be with Lance. If the merman had to be trapped, so would he.

The odd couple grew closer with every passing day, already almost two weeks had passed in the cave. Hunk spent time in the depths of the pool sometimes, giving the couple some privacy. Lance didn’t want his best friend to feel left out, to feel like he didn’t appreciate Hunk, but the merman assured him it was fine. That Hunk knew he could leave at any moment, but Lance couldn’t. He truly was the best friend anyone could ask for.

Every moment Lance had with Keith felt like a dream. They donned the term boyfriend’s, though Lance silently thought they were courting. The avian was incredible, Lance loved every second he got to spend with him, wrapped in his arms or listening to him laugh. They would argue, such was their relationship even as friends. They fought over trivial things, like which colour was the best. Lance was adamant it was red, whilst Keith would answer blue.

They rarely brought up the Lotor topic, though it hung above them like a cloud of sand in clear waters. Allura visited, rarely, to bring news of the pod. They’d relocated themselves, somewhere they considered safer. Located between coral fields, shipyards, and the shore. It sounded like Lance’s ideal home, yet he couldn’t enjoy it.

The one thing Allura never brought was news of Lotor, though she did always bring him up. Though she appeared happy for Lance and his courtship, Lance knew she didn’t think anything would come of it. That she didn’t see a hope for them. Lance disagreed. Keith was the only person he’d accept as his mate, danger be damned. Where there was will, there was way, and Lance had _will_.

Almost a month had passed, one of the _best_ months of Lance’s young life. He was stronger, both emotionally and physically, thanks to Shiro’s training methods. The man was _intense_ , but it was good. It paid off. Lance had muscles, which he flexed deliberately to watch the colour spread on his boyfriend’s cheeks. Lance used the time to learn, beginning to learn the human written language with Keith’s help. It was an incredible thing to learn, how to read, how to write. He knew, when he’d be free, he’d take his new knowledge to the shipwrecks, be able to decipher the etchings on the ships.

Keith taught Lance about famous wrecks, about their significance in history. He showed images of the wrecks, some Lance was able to recognise, which always made the merman giddy with excitement. He got to see what the ships looked like _before_ they sank, which was impressive. Keith showed Lance ships that hadn’t been discovered by humans, ones Lance rattled off as ones he’d seen on his adventures.

“Oh, that ones a tough one, I doubt you guys will ever find it. It’s buried beneath three others. I didn’t even get to go in, Hunk was too nervous,” Lance said pointing at an image of an old, ornate ship.

“Too bad merfolk like to remain hidden, you could make a fortune.”

“Don’t need money, Keith. We’re happy just living.”

One particular ship had caught Lance’s eye, an ocean liner Keith said. It was one of his personal favourites, doubling as one of the most dangerous wrecks for merfolk. It was located deep, though no deeper than Lance’s pod could easily survive. No, the problem involved the human activity surrounding the ship, and the iron the hull was made from was being consumed by algae.

It remained the most fascinating for Lance, who saw images of what the magnificent ship had looked like before it had sunk. Lance’s fascination lay with how the ship presented itself on the seabed, it’s hull ripped in two, separated by hundreds of metres. The bow sat upright, peaceful almost, a stunning sight. The bow, however, was crushed, had certainly felt the pressures of the water on it’s decent.

Now that Lance could read, the name on the front of the ship actually meant something. He’d told Keith the letters he could recall, who’d known immediately the ship he’d been referring to.

“That’s the _RMS_ _Titanic,_ ” Keith had said, pulling up an image of her.

“She’s beautiful,” Lance said, looking at the images of the ship whilst underwater. He’d seen the interior, much to Hunk’s panic, though only briefly. He never dared touch the stern, knowing it was a death trap even for him.

“The _Titanic_ is the most famous maritime disaster, so many lives were lost,” Keith said, looking away.

Lance nodded, aware of the tragedy. Every time he visited any wreck, he made sure to visit the merfolk burial grounds, if he could. The _Titanic_ had one of the largest he’d seen, for a single wreck.

Keith then went on to explain how it’d happened, as per Lance’s prompting. The merman was curious, ships didn’t just _break_ in half. He explained how she’d hit an iceberg, how the bow had filled with water, the bunkers not high enough. He’d explained it all to curious ears, Hunk even joining in. That the ship had sunk in two hours, that the number of lifeboats were decreased because the ship was deemed unsinkable.

“Nothing is unsinkable,” Hunk had said, frowning.

“That’s what they thought.”

Now that the mystery had been solved, Lance found himself wanting more. He just wanted to learn. He was curious, always seeking answers. He was grateful Keith never stopped him. No, it was the opposite: Keith _fostered_ it. He gave him more books, Lance quickly able to read them on his own. Lance read about the _Titanic_ , amongst other maritime ships. He learned too that _Titanic_ had sisters, one of which lay on the bottom of another ocean from the war.

Lance’s eyes had sparkled at hearing that, looking to Hunk who groaned.

“Seriously?”

“Come on, how much fun would it be?”

“You have a warped definition of fun,” Hunk had muttered.

“When all this Lotor stuff has blown over, we can head out there, explore the wreck.”

Hunk laughed, “yeah, alright Lance. We’ll do that.”

Lance grinned happily, “great, we’ll take Keith with us, it’s close to shore, right?”

Keith’s eyes widened, though he nodded, “ah, yeah, I can come.”

Hunk swam over to Keith, drawing himself above the water to stare at Keith, “we’re not going to leave when Lotor’s no longer around, you know that, right?”

Keith stared at Hunk, not breathing, before he finally released his breath and nodded, “yeah, I’m stuck with Lance, right?”

“Too right, Keithy.”

Alongside Lance’s newformed knowledge, Hunk learned to read too. He read books about cooking, which Pidge encouraged by bringing a camp stove into the cave and ingredients. They quickly found out the man had a talent for cooking, so he took over the role of chef whenever he could. Their diets changed completely, no longer raw fish (they’d scared any hope of that away), but of cooked meats, of vegetables and fruits. Lance sometimes found himself craving raw meats, and on those days, Keith would bring him some meat from what he called the butcher.

Lance’s love of learning had spurred Keith on, who’d come into the cave one day with some news, Lance knowing it’d be good from the way he glowed.

“I’m returning to do some study. I’m going to university.”

Lance knew what the first part was, of course, he’d been studying for the past month with his boyfriend. He just had no clue what the second part was.

Keith seemed to realise this and gave a short laugh, “I’m going to school, to learn maritime history as my major, and art studies as a minor.”

Lance cheered; _those_ were words he could understand. “That’s so exciting!”

“I figure you could probably help with the maritime work, and I’m already doing art as it is.”

“How long?”

“It’s a couple years, but I can do it online, from anywhere. So, we can do it together, if you’d want to.”

Lance had smiled so widely he worried his cheeks would burst, “I’d really love that.”

“Nerd.” Pidge said with a cough, smirking at her friends. The merman flicked water at her with his tail, causing her to glare at him. Lance grinned though, turning back to his boyfriend.

Time became irrelevant in their small, safe place. The more time passed, the more Lance began to wonder if Lotor had given up on him. Lance wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved, but he had a suspicion the half shark was hoping he would. Was waiting for him to let his guard down and leave his hiding place. As constricting as the cave became on some days, it was infinitely better then being mated to Lotor.

Hunk shared his own thoughts on the matter, of which only concern for his friend was shown. He could leave at any time; Lance knew he knew that. Lance wondered if Hunk _did_ decide to leave, if Lotor would use Hunk to get to him.

Pidge brought her own study materials to the cave when she visited, apparently back at uni. Keith had started, Lance excitedly pouring himself over the books Keith brought with him. Lance badgered Pidge on several occasions to see what she was learning, who’d caved on several occasions and shared her projects with him.

The cave became a sort of home for the small group, a safe place for its inhabitants. Humans never seemed to enter, not those who weren’t privy to the merfolk who lived there. Allura’s visits became more regular, the more time that passed, bringing gifts from the pod. Hunk received gifts from a certain mermaid he had a crush on, making gifts for Allura to take back to Shay. Courtship in its most purest form, Lance was happy for his friend.

Allura’s reports indicated that their pod was thriving in their new hope. Pidge had succeeded in creating antidotes to all the corals in the fields, so it was the safest place they could be. Allura was less hesitant towards Keith and Lance’s relationship, going so far as to congratulate the two. It was a step in the right direction, and Lance would take it.

“Shay misses you, but she’s eagerly awaiting your return,” Allura said, handing Hunk a beautiful shell.

Hunk had blushed as he took the shell, not looking at anyone. “Soon, you’ll see her soon, buddy,” Lance said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I will, just… it’s not safe for her to visit.” Hunk said softly, barely audible.

Lance frowned, the fewer people who visited, the better. The fewer people who knew about the cave, the safer they’d be. It didn’t stop him from feeling guilty, he was stopping his best friend from being with the mermaid he wanted to court.

“I’m sorry, Hunk. You don’t have to stay; you should be with Shay.”

“I’m not leaving you, Lance. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you. I love Shay, but I know she’s safe. I have to trust that she’ll wait for me.”

Allura smiled, “she’s planning on waiting as long as it takes, believe me.”

“Aw, Hunk’s gone pink,” Pidge said, poking at the merman’s cheeks. Hunk grumbled and turned away, though he was laughing quietly.

Lance grew closer with Keith every day, love blooming in his chest. They were careful to avoid the elephant in the room (a term Keith had mentioned on a lovely afternoon when everyone ignored the fact that Hunk had managed to get food in his hair), which was, of course, what they would do when Lotor was no longer a threat. When it was safe for Lance to return to his pod. Lance knew he’d still want to see Keith, but would the avian still want to see him? Lance wasn’t ashamed of his feelings towards the avian, far from it. He loved Keith, more then he ever thought he’d love another being. He just wasn’t sure if the avian felt as strongly as him.

They lay together in the evening, their hands clasped, Keith safely on the rocks away from the water and the merman half submerged, healed scales dragging calmly through the water.

“What are you thinking about?” Keith asked, voice low, aware Hunk as already sleeping. The other merman slept at the bottom of the pool, however, so there was little chance he could hear them.

“How happy I am.”

“That’s so cheesy,” Keith said softly, though he leant over the ledge and planted a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Lance would never get over how his heart fluttered whenever Keith kissed him, how his ears would tint red.

“What can I say, I’m a hopeless romantic.”

Keith snorted, “could have fooled me,” Lance sat up, frown playing at his lips. He could hear the teasing note to Keith’s tone, of course.

“What do ya mean by that, then, ey?”

“Well, Hunk and Shay give each other gifts, and what do you give me? A headache?”

Lance couldn’t stop the blush, because he _hadn’t_ given gifts to Keith! He hadn’t thought Keith would mind, or that Keith would _want_ gifts, because he was an avian! Had he been wrong? Should he be finding shells to give Keith?

Keith seemed to notice Lance’s spiral, as he always did, and squeezed his hand gently. “You don’t need to give me gifts, Lance, you’re all I’ll need.”

“Now look who’s being cheesy.”

* * *

  
Everything came to a head on a day when Keith was out flying with the flock, he’d been spending less time with. Shiro didn’t mind, of course, he could visit Keith whenever he wanted. The mermen were lying on the rocks, neck deep in their studies, chattering excitedly together about their recent findings.

The current shifted slightly beneath them, Lance assuming it was Allura as he turned with a pleasant smile. His blood ran cold as he saw glowing eyes watching him from below the water, watching him.

Lotor had found them.

Lance stayed on the rock, as still as the rock, fins tense at his side. The half shark lifted his head above water, careful to leave the gills on his neck covered. He was… no, not smiling, for that implies it was _nice_. His lips were curled upwards, revealing several sharp teeth, eyes glowing dangerously. His expression had Lance paling quickly, Hunk rigid beside him.

“I’ve been looking for you for some time, Lance.” Lotor said, his voice as silky, as _dangerous_ as ever.

Lotor’s eyes watched in amusement as Lance’s fins flared dangerously against the rock, lashing side to side menacingly.

“I searched every cave on the shore, every cave. You like to make me chase you, don’t you Lance?”

“You should have just taken the hint,” Lance spat, glaring at the intruder.

Lotor was unperturbed by Lance’s hostility, merely drifting in the water, closer to Lance. “Oh, dear Lance, there is no where in the ocean you could hide, I cannot find you. My herd located your pod, you’ll be pleased to know. They were useless, no one has seen you for months.”

Both Lance and Hunk gasped, looking to each other with wide, scared eyes, “you didn’t…”

Lotor shook his head, “my goal is not to harm you, Lance, as you seem to think. Killing anyone in your pod would do neither of us any good. I kept my word.”

Lance relaxed minutely, though Lotor continued, “they are surrounded by nasty, dangerous corals that just might do the job for me. that’s why it took me so long to find you Lance. I don’t like corals, you see.”

“Then you shouldn’t have come, Lotor, I’ve been collecting corals for some time.” Lance said through clenched teeth, lip curling to reveal his own sharp teeth.

Lotor’s face held a moment of surprise, though he concealed it quickly, regaining composure, “my herd told me to give up on you, can you believe that? After only a _month_. Said you’re not _worth_ it. I think anyone who’ll hide amongst the corals most is _definitely_ worth it.”

“I would _never_ want, or _accept_ you as my mate, Lotor.” The merman spat angrily, rising slightly on the rock, and puffing out his chest.

Lotor only hummed, gliding closer to Lance, fingers stretched in front of him, reaching for Lance’s fins. The merman jolted, paralysed for a moment before he pulled his body away, backing away to the rock ledge. Still Lotor approached, Lance’s eyes widening as he realised, he was cornered.

The only way out was _out_.

Terrified as he was, the merman leapt out of the water, tail scraping across the rocks harshly, scrambling to get himself away from Lotor’s reach. He looked to Hunk, who was watching him with wide eyes, holding his breath.

“You’d be _lucky_ to have me for a mate. I’m the best you deserve Lance.”

Though Lotor retreated slightly, Lance remained above the water, even as he felt his scales begging for water, the dry air itching. It was terrifying. More terrifying then Lotor in the cave.

“I’m _never_ gonna choose you, Lotor.”

Lotor tutted, clicking his tongue with _amusement_ , the bastard was _enjoying_ seeing the merman stranded on the rock. “Because someone like you has so many options.”

Lance was seething, almost understanding how it felt to see red, “I’d rather die alone then mate with you.”

Lotor tilted his head and leant back in the water, moving away slowly. Lance took the chance, understood what Lotor was doing. Lance would be worthless dead, after all. The merman cautiously lifted his tail, dragging it back to the water, wincing at the cool liquid as it met his scales. He slid into the water, trying to ignore how his scales sang when reunited with their lifeblood.

“You will be mine, Lance.”

No sooner were the words released did the three merfolk hear footsteps entering the cave. Immediately, Lotor ducked beneath the surface, hearing the footsteps and recognising danger. Lance recognised the footfalls though and remained above, tense as he clutched to the rock, he’d moments ago been stranded on.

Keith entered the cave, taking one look at Lance and dropping his bags, rushing to the waters edge. Lance winced, trying to get Keith away from the water, but the avian remained firm, staying at Lance’s side. He couldn’t see Lotor, still lurking beneath the surface. Watching.

The curve of Lotor’s lips as he resurfaced had Lance’s heart racing in fear, anxiety clutching his chest. He was _amused_ at the fear on Lance’s face, how the merman scrambled to push the avian away from the ledge.

Keith was too close, Lance realised in horror.

Lotor moved with more speed than Lance had anticipated, rushing straight for the avian. Lance reacted the only way he knew how.

As Lotor reached for Keith, Lance leapt above the water, landing with a heavy thunk on the rock, trying not to wince. He slapped away Lotor’s hand, the shark hissing and forcing Lance further on the rock ledge, Keith rushing backwards and kneeling beside the merman.

The shark snarled, tail lashing about in the water below. Lance watched, leaning onto his hands, tail once more above the water. His scales now cut into the rock painfully, still tender. Though he could feel cuts to his delicate fins, it was worth it, if it meant Keith was safe.

“You’d rather die for an avian, then live with me?”

Lance snarled at that, “Keith is my _mate_ , Lotor, not you.”

Lotor’s eyes widened at that, scrutinising him for any hint of lies. Lance showed no hint of backing down, even as Keith stilled beside him. There was that word. The elephant.

“Why would he want you, Lance? I’m only trying to save you from a life of _nothing_.” Lotor watched the stranded merman carefully, his words twisting knives into Lance’s gut.

Keith’s eyes lifted; a fire Lance hadn’t seen before lit within them. “You clearly don’t see Lance, which is why you’ll never have him.” His hand reached into his pocked, Lance recognising a small dagger he’d taken to be sharpened (this guy loved to sharpen his knives, Lance hated the noise so the avian took them elsewhere).

Lotor followed the movement and huffed, calling bluff. He didn’t move, kept his amused eyes on the odd couple. Lance knew it was no bluff though. The dagger was still coated with the coral toxin, maintaining its potency for whenever Lotor showed up. Looked like it was finally time to use it.

Lance twisted harshly, surprising everyone in the cave. He grabbed the dagger from Keith’s hands and without hesitation, he threw the dagger at Lotor’s torso.

The blade struck.

Lance watched as blood seeped from the wound, Lotor pulling at the blade and glaring at Lance, who’s eyes were shining with triumph.

“This isn’t over, Lance.”

Lance shook his head, “It is, Lotor. You have _no_ place in my life. Not now. Not _ever_.”

The shark winced at the wound in his shoulder, holding the dagger, watching the merman with a calculative expression. He pressed a hand to his wound, watching as the blood came away tainted, realising something particularly important.

“You poisoned me.”

Lance nodded grimly, “the same poison that killed your father.”

Lotor wasn’t wasting more time, he swung the blade.

The blade hit its target, slicing one of Lance’s precious fins clean off. Lance collapsed at the intense pain, releasing a sharp gasp. The small, tulle like fin landed gently in the water, alongside drops of blood that were beginning to flow from the wound.

“Now we’re even.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the saga. That's not to say I don't already have a complete sequel written and ready to go, because I 100% do. Maybe I'll post it. Maybe it doesn't need it. It's basically pure fluff and everyone needs that. Anyway! Enjoy :)

Lotor disappeared below the water, leaving the cave with his wound trailing blood through the water. Lance lay on the rock gasping, his tail twitching painfully where his delicate fin once lay. The fin itself could be no longer then a hand length along his tail. It was just where his tail thinned, where Keith’s ankles would be, before they flared out to the tail fins. Though fine, and narrow, Lance was in agony, still stranded on the rock.

Hunk and Keith were at Lance’s side, Hunk leaning above the rock ledge, part of his tail above the water to reach for the stranded, gasping merman. Lance could feel his scales beginning to dry, could feel how tense, how stale they were becoming. He whimpered and Hunk and Keith reacted immediately, beginning to carefully lift his body back to where it belonged.

At the ledge, Lance fell ungracefully into the cold water below, unable to stop his decent, his tail immobile. He fell to the bottom of the pool as his scales began to rapidly rehydrate, causing him to tense once more. The salt aggravated his wound, where a beautiful fin once lay. Lance could feel the toxin from the blade coursing through his tail, could feel it preventing the blood from clotting.

Hunk was at Lance’s side, dragging him to the surface, the movement causing the injured merman to wince. Hunk placed his shoulders and head on a rock carefully, keeping as many scales as possible submerged. He then sat onto the rock beside him, Keith on the other side. The movement made Lance release another whimper as his tail was jolted by the soft current, absolute agony for the wounded merman.

Keith’s eyes were blown wide, looking into the water at the blood still seeping through Lance’s open wound. He seemed to realise in that moment that Lance had been poisoned and rushed to where they kept their antidotes. His hands were shaking terribly when he returned to Lance’s side, a vial in his hands.

Lance’s hands were too shaky, too weak, to handle the vial, so Keith helped, tipping the merman’s head back gently. Lance swallowed the contents of the vial, pulling a face at the bitter taste. Keith put the bottle aside and sat with Lance, worriedly looking between the two mermen, then at the blood still pooling around Lance’s tail.

It was one of the cruellest forms of punishment a merperson could receive, the loss of such a fin. Lance would equate it to the loss of a big toe on a human, Keith had explained their importance. Each fin had a role, each fin helped with the owner’s ability to swim. To swim fast, balanced, gracefully, carefully. It meant that… even now Lotor was gone, Lance wouldn’t be able to safely navigate the corals to leave the cave, not for some time.

The cure took effect slowly, the bleeding stopping as the toxin was cleansed and his body started to fight the wound. His tail _ached_ , immobile and tense. He groaned, looking up at the ceiling, tears filling his pain filled eyes.

“We got him,” Lance said finally, voice barely above a whisper, hoarse.

“You did it Lance. And you saved me, yet again.” Keith said with a nod, pressing the gentlest kiss on Lance’s forehead, the merman appreciating the gesture.

Lance’s smile was shaky, breathing laboured as he tried not to shift himself in the water and aggravate his tail. Not only was he missing a fin, his scales had been scratched from his rock adventure, leaping out of the water so violently. They would take a while to heal.

“What can I say, I’m a life saver.” Lance had tried for his usual, easy tone, but he knew he’d failed miserably. His companions could hear the pain in his voice.

“Do we have something for the pain?” Hunk asked, looking up at the avian.

Keith pulled out his phone from his pocket, “I’ll ask Pidge, she mentioned she was planning on working on something. Your biology is different from ours.”

Lance’s head dropped back, Keith catching it carefully in his lap, the merman smiling up at his boyfriend. “He had to take the fin, didn’t he?”

Hunk looked miserably, though Keith was confused, “won’t it grow back?”

The mermen shook their heads, “Like a thumb, right? You need it, but it will never regrow.” Lance replied, voice wobbly.

“Can you still swim?” Keith’s voice now had a note of panic.

Lance’s nod was short, “yeah, I can. It’ll just be… an adjustment, I guess, until I can get used to it. Slower, less agile. No more coral reefs.”

Hunk snorted beside him, “shoulda chopped one off ages ago, stopped you from doing crazy stunts.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “don’t even joke about that.”

He lifted his tail slightly, wincing at the strain, trying to get a look at his once beautiful tail. The scales were mangled, their colour diminished. Where he once had a beautiful fin, was now a cut that would scar over. His tail would never be the same. He would never have the same athletic ability he was so proud of.

“I have a cream, for the wound,” Keith’s voice was quiet as he held up the bottle to Lance. The merman recognised it as the same cream they’d used on Allura, she’d said it had had a numbing effect. At this point, Lance was willing to try anything.

“The bleedings stopped; I think. Just, be gentle?” Lance said as Hunk took the cream from Keith, dropping softly from the rock.

“You sure?” Hunk asked, hovering beside his tail. Lance knew it would sting initially, but he couldn’t imagine he could possibly be in any _more_ pain.

“Better than nothing,” Lance said.

Hunk got to work, working as careful as possible, gently spreading the ointment over all Lance’s wounded scales, not just his missing fin. The merman clenched his teeth, trying hard not to pull away, knowing this would help. He couldn’t stop the miserable gasp that escaped him when Hunk spread the cream softly over his cut, very carefully ensuring he’d covered the whole wound.

“Do you think Lotor will make it?” Keith asked, successfully distracting the wounded merman.

Both mermen shook their heads, “unless he has access to a Pidge, I doubt it. It got into his system; we all saw. He may have left me crippled, but we left him for dead.”

Keith relaxed slightly beneath the merman’s head, though Lance could see something nagging at his mind. Lance watched the avian carefully, seeing the thoughts filter through Keith’s eyes, as though he could read his mind.

“What’s eating you?” Lance asked softly, wincing as Hunk swam up beside him, handing the cream back to the avian.

“About what Lotor said, you’re not a nobody, you know that right? I love you. I will _always_ love you.”

Lance blushed at his words, feeling his face become the colour of Keith’s wings. “As I will always love you, Keithy.”

Keith rolled his eyes with a short laugh, “way to ruin the moment, Lance.” He paused, looking away for a second, before he looked back down at his wounded boyfriend. “Did you mean what you said before?”

“I say a lot of things, can you be more specific?” Though Lance had a rather good inkling over what the avian was trying to say. Trying to ask.

“About us, being mates.”

“I did. I would like you to be my mate, _but_ I don’t need it to be official. Things don’t have to change.” Lance said, hoping it was the correct thing to say, nerves filling his chest. What if it changed Keith’s opinion of their relationship? If they were moving too fast?

Keith, as always, knew exactly what to say. “What if I said yes?”

Lance’s eyes widened, “you mean that? It’s not a short-term commitment, it’s for _life_ , Keith.”

The avian smiled as he nodded, “I know, Lance. I have never wanted anyone how I want you. You are the only person I will ever love. I want you, Lance. Fins and all.”

The merman sat there blankly for a moment before his heart restarted and a radiant smile graced his features. How had he ever gotten so lucky? Keith was _perfect_.

“You’re still not just saying that because I saved your life, right? I could go to Lotor, we know he’d have me.”

“Don’t joke about that bastard. And no, Lance. I saved yours too, now we’re even.”

“Even, hey?”

Keith rolled his eyes, moving to press a soft kiss against Lance’s lips. Lance relaxed in his hold completely, his tail loosening in the water.

Hunk made a noise beside them, reminding the couple they weren’t alone. Lance blushed, though he refused to move from Keith.

“I guess I can go tell Allura it’s safe now,” he said, awkwardly shifting beside the couple.

“And see Shay,” Lance said, wigging his eyebrows at Hunk, who blushed.

“And see Shay,” he relented.

Lance grinned, “hey, maybe bring Coran with you too, hey? I wanna make this official before Keithy over here changes his mind.”

“Good luck with that,” Keith said, laughing.

Lance couldn’t believe how his heart was still functioning, not when Keith went and said things like that to him or smiled at him like he was the most precious being on the planet.

Hunk moved back, dropping into the water gracefully, trying to prevent an uptick in the current. “I’ll be back. You two just… I don’t know, don’t kill each other.”

Lance laughed and nodded to his best friend, reducing his movement. Hunk would be leaving the cave for the first time in months now. He would get to see his family, would get to see Shay. No wonder he wanted to leave right away. He was excited.

“How’s your tail?”

“Hurts like hell, but I’ll live.”

Keith nodded, leaning against the cave wall, wings lazily at his side. Lance wanted to run his fingers over them, which Keith would let him do of course, but he couldn’t bring up the energy.

“Do you think we should be concerned about Lotor’s herd?”

The merman shook his head, “no, I don’t. They’re just lost. They’ll all be accepted into whatever pod or herd they choose if they choose to do so. I wouldn’t be surprised if Allura accepts them.”

“How are you so confident?”

“Because they’ve all lost someone, they won’t want to lose anyone else. That’s why they went to Lotor, I wager. Thought he could offer them a home. Lotor obviously cannot offer such niceties, where others can.”

Keith smiled, “that’s good then. They don’t deserve to be lonely.”

“No, they don’t. No one does.”

They chattered together for a while, Lance wincing occasionally as his tail stung in the water. Keith clearly felt horrible, trying to make Lance comfortable. Pidge and Shiro rocked up eventually, both mildly panicked. Lance had to wonder what Keith had texted them for them to arrive in such a state.

“Where’s Hunk?” Pidge asked, immediately realising the other merman was no where to be found. The panic in her voice was obvious even to Lance’s weak mind.

“He went to the pod.” Keith replied.

Lance looked up, met Pidge’s eyes cheerfully, “he’s getting Coran. Keithy and I are performing the mating ceremony today.”

“He’s at the pod? What about Lotor? Is it safe?” Pidge demanded, moving closer to sit beside Keith and Lance.

“Lotor’s gone, Pidge.” Lance said softly.

She relaxed, minutely, then realised what Lance had said before, “ _Mating_?”

“You’re welcome to watch, it’s truly a beautiful ceremony.” The merman said cheerfully.

Shiro watched his brother, an expression Lance couldn’t recognise on his face. “You sure about this, Keith?”

“Yeah, Shiro. I am.”

Lance’s heart filled with warmth at the truth in Keith’s words, the raw honesty. He tried to lift himself, so he could see his friends better, though he winced and lay back down instantly. “Hey, got anything for the pain?”

Pidge nodded, reaching into her back, and producing a collection of liquids. Keith took one from Pidge, helping Lance to swallow the vial’s contents. He drunk it gratefully, then waited.

“So, Lotor’s dead? what happened?” Shiro asked, taking his own seat on the rocks, safely away from the water. Only Keith was brave enough, comfortable enough, to sit so close to the water as he did. Lance suspected it had more to do with his trust in the merman then a love of the water.

Keith explained what had gone down, their friends watching them attentively. They looked down at Lance’s tail sadly when Keith got to the part about how he’d lost his fin. Though he knew his friends wanted to see the wound, Pidge would want to check its health, Lance couldn’t bring himself to move it, still far too tender.

“So, this ceremony, does Keith get a ring?” Pidge asked.

Lance shook his head, “ah, no, no rings. Rings aren’t great for us.” He held up his webbed hand as way of explanation. “Bracelets, though. They’re sacred, and individual to each bond. Once on, they cannot easily be removed.”

“So, Keith could still put a ring on you?” Pidge said cheerfully.

Keith spluttered slightly, his face turning a vibrant shade of red. Lance watched on in confusion, for he had no idea what Pidge was referring to. Thankfully, Keith understood and explained.

“She’s talking about marriage. It’s the human’s form of… bonding. You get a ring that says you’re together for life.”

Lance grinned, that sounded incredibly romantic, “oh, we should do that too then. I will be your married partner; you will be my bonded mate.”

Keith’s eyes went wide, mouth dropping open in surprise. Lance blinked as he watched his soon to be bond mate, who seemed to be flustered about Lance’s words. “You can’t just – ask – like that,” he almost coughed out. Lance saw the incredibly amused faces of their friends and became confused.

“Oh, should I ask differently?”

Pidge snorted, “marriage is sacred to humans, too. Usually you don’t just propose by just… saying it.”

Lance remained confused. Keith had agreed to be his bond mate, why not his marital partner? What was the difference? To bond mates was… well, forever. Did Keith not understand?

Keith seemed to realise Lance was beginning to spiral, a small smile forming on his features. “I want to marry you, Lance, I do. I want to call you my husband. I was just surprised, that’s all. I never thought I’d marry, and you just… said it so matter of fact.”

Pidge snickered, “you guys deserve each other.”

Lance ignored her, “should I ask differently?” he paused, Keith said nothing, watching the merman.

“Keith, would you marry me?”

Keith’s nod said more then any words he tried to force, his brain taking a break. His face turned a darker red then his beautiful rings and Lance couldn’t help the feeling of pride that flooded his chest. _He’d_ done that to Keith, had made his speechless.

“Guess we do need rings, then,” Shiro said beside them.

“Can’t believe they beat you and Matt,” Pidge said.

Lance was only able to smile happily, safe in Keith’s arms. They stayed like that, chatting to their friends, and just enjoying being able to finally relax. Lance learned more about the marital traditions (he was surprised he’d never asked before; it was definitely the sort of thing he should have asked). He learned that Shiro would be his ‘brother in law’, that traditionally the service would be held in a church. Lance _had_ learned about those. They couldn’t do that, of course, but they were planning on asking Coran to officiate for them. They couldn’t very well ask a human to perform the ceremony, lest their secrets become exposed. It also meant that, in the eyes of the law, Keith would be unmarried. They’d all know otherwise though.

Hunk reappeared later in the afternoon, after several hours where Lance enjoyed good company. Coran and Allura came along, the mermaid examining Lance’s wounded scales. The merman tried to downplay the pain, though it was hard now there were more merfolk in the pool, disturbing the water. Pidge’s pain supplement could only do so much, though it had helped.

“I hear you’ve found yourself a bond mate, my boy,” Coran was clearly incredibly proud, for his voice held nothing more then the love he felt for the young merman.

“I have, Coran,” the merman said happily.

Coran looked up at the avian, “it is lovely to meet you.” He barely reacted to their presence, that they weren’t merfolk. Trust Coran to be the most ok with this situation out of anyone.

“Should we carry on then?”

* * *

  
_**Epilogue** _

  
That night, an avian and a merman became both married and bond mates. It was the best night of their lives, Shiro inviting Matt along to witness his brother’s marriage. Lance and Keith practically glowed with happiness, which Pidge made fun of, of course. Yet, she took the most beautiful photos of the event, for the couple to treasure forever.

Lance’s healing process was slow, his fins adjusting to their extra work eventually. Keith remained at his side as Lance learned how to swim once more, as his scales were able to return to their glow. Pidge created an ointment to aid in their recovery, much to the merman’s appreciation.

When he was finally able to swim in a straight (ish) line, Lance finally left the cave. The healing had taken almost two months, during which time Hunk and Shay had officially had their own mating ceremony, in the cave so Lance could be there to support his friend. The day he left for the pod, Hunk swam with, Keith waving him off.

Lance proudly wore his bonding bracelet around his left wrist, a stunning gold ring hanging on a necklace around his neck. Keith wore his own ring around his neck, in an effort to match his merman mate.

The pod greeted Lance with cheers, all excited to have him home again. Lance met new members of their pod, some of whom had been involved with Lotor’s herd. Lance became good friends with one, a lovely maiden by the name of Acxa. She was lovely, yet Lance could see she was still lonely.

Lance introduced the pod to his bond mate, who were all intrigued by the avian’s presence. Keith hired a boat occasionally, so he could spend time amongst the deeper waters with Lance. The pod loved Keith dearly, considered him family, as they did Shiro and Pidge. Lance’s heart was full, so incredibly full of love. To think that, in his early life, he’d thought he’d be alone forever, made him laugh. He had a best friend in Hunk and Pidge. He had a brother in law. He had Keith. He would _always_ have Keith.

It wasn’t easy, not when they came from two completely different worlds. But they made it work. No matter what was thrown at them, they knew together, they could manage.

When Allura declared she was taking her pod back to the arctic, Lance decided to stay back. Allura never once argued, accepting her brother’s decision to remain with Keith. Hunk remained with Lance, as did Shay, the three forming their own pod with Keith and Pidge. They lived a nomadic lifestyle as Keith bought a boat, Pidge joining.

They were an unconventional family, but that’s what they were. Family.


End file.
